Mutanci: Królestwo
by KH2083
Summary: Wydarzenia po Decymacji dziejące się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.
1. Chapter 1

**Mutanci: Królestwo**

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: Po Decimation

**Prolog: Początek Łowów**

Amelia Voght Carmella Unscione Sarah Ryall Andrew Grave

Młoda kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach ubrana w szary płaszcz szła szybkim krokiem wzdłuż świeżo zmoczonej deszczem ulicy jakiejś dużej metropolii. Była noc a światło ulicznych latarni, padając na idącą postać, pozostawiało za nią długi, niezwykle czarny cień. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na chwilę, oglądnęła się za siebie. Usłyszała z oddali coś niepokojącego, wydawało jej się, że była śledzona, obserwowana przez czyjeś niewidzialne oczy. Po kilku minutach bicie się ze swoimi myślami nabrała większej pewności siebie i ruszyła dalej. Stanęła przed pubem nocnym nad którym zawieszony był neon o nieprzyjemnym, czerwonym blasku. Wychodzący z lokalu grubas potrącił dziewczynę a ona troszkę przestraszona odsunęła się o kilka kroków. Grubas splunął w kałużę i udał się wgłąb śpiącego miasta nie zwracając uwagi na młodą kobietę. Brązowowłosa przekroczyła bramę pubu. Przywitała ją głośna muzyka, krzyki, pijackie rozmowy oraz smród stęchlizny i papierosów. Kobieta chodziła po lokalu rozglądając się wokół a jednoczesnie unikając wzroku pijanych mężczyzn. Zauważyła młodą blondynkę ubraną w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Uśmiechnęła się i do niej podeszła.

- Scanner, to ty? Czy ty także...? - zapytała.

- Nie jestem już Scanner, po prostu Sarah – odparła blondynka wstając od stolika.

- Nie ma śladu po moim darze. Biorąc pod uwagę jak wyglądasz Carmella i gdzie przyszłaś, ty też go straciłaś, prawda? - dodała patrząc swej towarzyszce głęboko w oczy.

- Tak, w takim razie obie jesteśmy zagrożone! – oznajmiła Carmella.

- Chodź ze mną. Na zapleczu czeka Spoor... – powiedziała Sarah.

- Czy on też?

- I tak i nie. Zresztą sama zobaczysz.

Dwie dziewczyny niepostrzeżenie dostały się na zaplecze lokalu, natychmiast zamknęły za sobą drzwi a wówczas z ciemności wyłonił się jakiś kształt. W kącie pokoju siedział brodaty mężczyzna, porośnięty brązowymi włosami na całym ciele.

- Spoor? Widzę, że wciąż jesteś mutantem... – oznajmiła Carmella.

- Nie jestem, Unscione! – Spoor krzyknął wstając z podłogi.

- Nie mogę wpływać na emocje innych ludzi! Pozostał tylko ten odrażający wygląd! Ale tak naprawdę jesteśmy tu z innego powodu. - powiedział były mutant.

- Dokładnie. Ktoś poluje na mutantów pozbawionych mocy, porywa ich – oznajmiła Sarah.

- Katu i Vindaloo zniknęli. – dodała.

- Podobnie jak Kleinstockowie. – odezwała się Unscione.

- To wszystko sprawa ludzi! Zwykłych ludzi i ich rządu! Pozbawili nas mocy a teraz kiedy jesteśmy bezbronni chcą nas wyłapać i zamknąć w obozach. Proponuję abyśmy dostali się do Białego Domu i zabili tylu, ile zdołamy! Niech zobaczą, że odchodzić też potrafimy z klasą! – krzyczał Spoor.

- Jak dla mnie, ok. – powiedziała Carmella uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

- Nie wiemy dlaczego straciliśmy nasze zdolności. – Scanner próbowała złagodzić sytuację. W tym samym momencie magazyn zaczął wypełniać się różową mgłą. Wkrótce zrobiło się jej niezwykle dużo, zagęściła się i uformowała w kształt sylwetki ludzkiej. Pojawiła się Amelia Voght – kobieta o rudych, prostych włosach ubrana w strój Akolitów Magneto.

- Voght! - ucieszyła się Sarah.

- Nie straciłaś zdolności! - zdziwił się Spoor.

- Kolejna niesprawiedliwość życia! - dodała Unscione.

- Posłuchajcie. Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć schronienie. Instytut Xaviera powinien was przyjąć jeśli poprosicie o azyl. – Amelia zaczęła rozmowę.

- Mamy chować się u zdrajcy! – Carmella była oburzona.

- Lepiej będzie jeśli zginiemy w walce! – dodał brodacz. Drzwi zaplecza otworzyły się z hukiem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł osobnik ubrany w czarny strój złożony ze skórzanych pasów spiętych ze sobą w zbroję zakrywającą każdy fragment jego ciała, łącznie z głową.

- Amelia Voght jest zagrożeniem i nie jest dla nas interesująca. – powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna ukrywający się w cieniu, który także znalazł się wewnątrz pokoju. Człowiek w skórzanych pasach szeroko rozłożył ręce:

- Śpij, Śnij! – wyszeptał i strzelił w kierunku Amelii potężnym wyładowaniem energetycznym. Kobieta trafiona nim upadła nieprzytomna na podłogę.

- A wy... pójdziecie ze mną. – Z cienia wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna z świecącym na czerwono rombem na środku czoła. Carmella, Sarah i Spoor przewrócili się pozbawieni przytomności gdy tylko na nich spojrzał. Człowiek odwrócił się do swego pomocnika.

- Zniszcz to miejsce – rozkazał mu i teleportował się w nieznane wraz z trójką nieprzytomnych byłych mutantów.

- Tańcz, ogniu, Tańcz! – wyszeptał dziwnie ubrany mutant. W tym samym momencie budynek nocnego pubu został rozerwany na strzępy przez potężną, wewnętrzną eksplozję. Wszyscy jego goście, którzy nie mieli szczęścia zginąć na miejscu, zostali pogrzebani żywcem pod dymiącymi gruzami.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Po budynku w którym mieścił się popularny pub nocny pozostała jedynie kupa dymiącego gruzu, gdyż stojący w centrum miasta dom zawalił się bez wyraźnej przyczyny. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bo ratownikom przeszukującym miejsce katastrofy w poszukiwaniu ofiar nie udało się znaleźć ani jednego żywego świadka, który mógłby w najmniejszym choćby stopniu rozświetlić tajemnicę tego niezwykłego zdarzenia. Wybuch gazu, porachunki pomiędzy gangami, zamach bombowy przeprowadzony przez islamskich terrorystów albo skutki walki odzianych w kolorowe kostiumy meta ludzi były domniemanymi przyczynami zawalenia się budynku, które zgadywali policjanci, strażacy, reporterzy telewizyjni i zwykli przechodnie zaciekawieni zdarzeniem. Chmury pyłu unosiły się nad gruzowiskiem targane przez wiatr i strumienie powietrza pobudzanego do ruchu przez łopaty lądujących helikopterów. Dym był różnokolorowy, powstały z palącego się drewna i materiałów syntetycznych. Obłoki pędziły na spotkanie z najbliższymi ulicami, pokrywając je swym cuchnącym całunem niczym poranną mgłą unoszącą się nad betonowym lasem. Strugi gazów wolno pełzały po sobie warstwa nad warstwą, przyśpieszały, mieszały się tworząc wiry zawijającej się w samej sobie warstwy granicznej oderwanej od kamienia ulic dodatnim gradientem ciśnienia. Jeden z obłoków o różowym kolorze zdawał się żyć własnym życiem, poruszać się przeciwnie do kierunku jaki wyznaczały dla niego prawa fizyki, zaczął zwiększać swoją gęstość przybierając kształt sylwetki ludzkiej. Amelia Voght zmaterializowała się w jednej z brudnych, ciemnych alejek z dala od wzroku ludzi i aparatów fotograficznych. Pomimo tego, że kobieta była nieprzytomna w chwili wybuchu, jej nadludzkie zdolności, bez udziału świadomości, doprowadziły do jej przemiany w formę gazową, co uratowało jej życie. Amelia była okropnie zmęczona, totalnie zdezorientowana tym co otaczało ją ze wszystkich stron, nie pamiętała co się jej przytrafiło poprzedniego dnia ani nie była w stanie zaplanować co robić dalej. Przeszła kilka kroków po czym upadła nieprzytomna na leżące na chodniku worki wypełnione śmieciami.

W tym samym czasie w zupełnie innym miejscu, wewnątrz budynku będącego dużym centrum handlowym trwało życie niezakłócone chaosem panującym wokół zawalonego pubu. Ludzie ustawiali się do kas w długich kolejkach, chodzili tam i z powrotem patrząc przed siebie wzrokiem ogłupiałym od grającej zewsząd muzyki wrzucając do popychanych przed sobą wózków przedmioty, których zaczęli potrzebować nagle, zaraz po tym gdy usłyszeli o trwającej w tamtym konkretnym dniu promocji a także zajadali się niezdrowym jedzeniem rozdawanym przez hostessy. Sprzedawczynie sztucznie uśmiechały się do klientów przeklinając w myślach tych co mieli zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i zbyt wiele pieniędzy a ochroniarze patrzyli na każdego jakby spodziewali się że okaże się zamachowcem noszącym pod płaszczem kilogramy materiałów wybuchowych. Żadna z osób obecnych w budynku nie spodziewała się, że tamtej nocy naprawdę groziło jej śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Po korytarzu szła młoda, niepozorna dziewczyna o jasnych włosach związanych w koński ogon. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, raczej okazywała znudzenie monotonnym widokiem rozciągającym się przed jej oczami. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie, ktoś w nią uderzył i szybko się od niej oddalił spoglądając na nią pełnym złości wzrokiem. Tajemnicza postać zamknęła oczy, po jej policzku spłynęło kilka łez.

- 1000 żyć waszych za każde życie nasze... - wyszeptała. Jej ciało zalśniło jaskrawym blaskiem a zaraz po tym eksplodowało tęczą barw i strug ognia. Fala gorąca zalała korytarze, sklepy, kasy, wszystkich pracowników i klientów sklepu. Ich ciała zajęły się płomieniami i spaliły aż do samych kości w ciągu kilku sekund. Wszystkie przedmioty w epicentrum wybuchu stały się kupą popiołów i obłokami duszącego dymu.

Carmella Unuscione obudziła się z długiego snu. Czuła się bardzo źle i potwornie bolała ją głowa. Na początku nie mogła swobodnie myśleć a jej pamięć o wydarzeniach kilku minionych godzin była pełna sprzeczności i białych plam. Dziewczyna zdała się na swoje instynkty wyuczone w czasach kiedy była aktywnym członkiem drużyny mutantów zwanych Acolythes, spróbowała zbadać swoje najbliższe otoczenie. Okazało się, że znajdowała się wewnątrz pokoju o drewnianych ścianach umeblowanym w szafę, stół i kilka krzeseł oraz łóżko na którym leżała. Chwyciła się za głowę, starając się nie myśleć o bólu i przypomnieć sobie jak trafiła w tak dziwne miejsce. Pamiętała spotkanie ze Scanner, Spoorem i Amelią Voght. Amelia nie straciła swoich zdolności, to było jedyne co zapamiętała brązowowłosa mutantka. Carmella przypomniała sobie opowieści o tym, że jej towarzysze z drużyny znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach, jej strach i postanowienie podjęcia działania, aby ochronić siebie przed takim samym losem. Nie powiodło jej się to, pomyślała. Ale przynajmniej dowiedziała się dokąd zostali zabrani inni mutanci. Myśl o nich spowodowała, że kobieta nabrała większej pewności siebie i ochoty na dalsze działanie. Musiała znaleźć kogoś z kim mogłaby dowiedzieć się więcej o tamtym miejscu i znaleźć sposób aby się z niego wydostać. Dziewczyna bardzo szybko znalazła drzwi wyjściowe i ku swojemu zdziwieniu otworzyła je bez najmniejszego trudu. Poraził ją blask słońca oraz zielony krajobraz rozciągający się przed jej oczami. Okazało się, że znalazła się na dużej łące otoczonej lasami iglastymi na której stały dziesiątki małych, jednopiętrowych, drewnianych domów. Zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek mutanta, ale wszystko wskazywało na to że w jej najbliższym otoczeniu nie było nikogo żywego. Pobiegła w dół wzgórza w kierunku najbliższej chaty, niestety w czasie drogi znów źle się poczuła. Zakręciło się jej w głowie, poczuła uderzenie fali gorąca i zachwiała się na nogach. Ostatkiem sił doszła do ławy stojącej przed domem. Usiadła na niej chowając twarz w dłoniach w celu zmniejszenia objawów migreny, która zaatakowała ją ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - pomyślała. W tym samym momencie poczuła, że ktoś się do niej zbliża. Czuła się tak bardzo źle, że nie miała nawet ochoty odwrócić się w kierunku tej osoby.

- Przyszłaś z tamtego domu? Obudziłaś się? Bardzo szybko... - powiedział do niej mężczyzna.

- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał.

- Carmella... - odpowiedziała kobieta unosząc głowę.

- Jestem Jared Corbo. Znany kiedyś jako Radius. - odparł brązowowłosy siadając obok mutantki. Carmella była bardzo osłabiona, nie chciało jej się nawet mu odpowiadać. Z drugiej strony ogarniała ją złość i chęć jak najszybszego wydostania się z tego niesamowicie dziwnego miejsca w którym była uwięziona, chciała dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej. Wstała z ławki, przeszła kilka kroków po czym zatrzymała się i oparła o drzewo. Jared podbiegł do niej, gdyż zauważył że kobieta ledwo stała na nogach. Pomógł jej wrócić pod chatę.

- Ostrożnie, nie wiem co nam podali, ale to coś nas cholernie osłabiło. Musisz być naprawdę silna, ja przez dwa dni po tym jak mnie tu porwali nie mogłem nawet wyjść z tego domu.

- Nie mów więcej... - Carmella powiedziała znów chwytając się za głowę.

- Wejdź do środka, oddaje ci mój pokój na całą noc, jeśli go potrzebujesz. - oznajmił mężczyzna uśmiechając się do brązowowłosej mutantki.

- Ja przejdę się po okolicy, może pojawi się jakiś nowy sąsiad. - dodał i pomógł dziewczynie wejść do wnętrza chaty.

Amelia Voght zbliżała się do bram Instytutu Xaviera. Jej ciało było w postaci półstałej półgazowej, zmęczona psychika z trudem utrzymywała w całości jej widmową sylwetkę. Kobieta wiedziała, że coś okropnego przytrafiło się jej znajomym oraz prawdopodobnie innym mutantom w całym kraju i stwierdziła, że jedyną osobą która mogła jej pomóc był Charles Xavier. Amelia przeniknęła przez ogrodzenie szkoły, ostrożnie postawiła stopy na trawniku. Miejsce wydawało jej się dziwnie ciche i opuszczone. Mutantka pomyślała, że coś było nie tak. Wiedziała z telewizji, że szkoła jej byłego znajomego została ujawniona opinii publicznej i przyjmowała młodych mutantów z całego świata. Być może po Dniu M, nie było już nikogo kto potrzebowałby rad i pomocy Xaviera. być może X-Men także utracili swoje niezwykłe zdolności - rozmyślała rudowłosa akolitka. W pewnym momencie ponad jej głową urósł ogromny kształt - potężny robot bojowy, Sentinel pilotowany przez jednego z członków organizacji O.N.E. stanął naprzeciwko kobiety kierując na nią swą ogromną dłoń.

- Amelia Voght, podejrzana a przynależność do terrorystycznej organizacji Acolythes, podejrzana o współpracę z poszukiwanym Erikiem Lehnsherrem, Magneto. Zatrzymaj się i nie próbuj robić żadnego ruchu. Inaczej będziemy musieli użyć siły. - powiedział mężczyzna z wnętrza metalowego kolosa. Amelia była przerażona, w jej umyśle zaczęły pojawiać się najczarniejsze scenariusze. Rząd znalazł sposób aby pozbawić wszystkich mutantów ich mocy a następnie wysłał roboty, aby wyeliminować tych, którzy oparli się ich tajemniczej broni. Unuscione miała rację, Magneto miał rację przez cały czas - pomyślała. Zacisnęła pięści myśląc o ucieczce. W tej samej chwili przed szkołą pojawili się Cyclops, Emma Frost, Storm i kilku uczniów ze szkoły, którzy nie stracili swoich zdolności.

- Zaczekaj! Zajmiemy się nią! - krzyczał Summers. Sentinel odwrócił wielką głowę w kierunku przywódcy mutantów.

- To znana terrorystka! Musi zostać aresztowana! - powiedział żołnierz wewnątrz blaszanej maszyny.

- Jeśli tutaj przybyła, to znaczy że szuka azylu. Musimy ją przyjąć! Taka była umowa pomiędzy mną a Val Cooper. - odparł Scott.

- Chyba nie chcesz wojny ze wszystkimi X-Men? - spytała Emma patrząc surowo w kamery robota.

- Sami zajmiemy się jej przesłuchaniem i odprowadzeniem do obozu dla 198! - dodał Cyclops.

- Dobrze. Ale muszę zameldować o tym co się tu zdarzyło moim przełożonym. - oznajmił żołnierz ruszając swoją maszynę w kierunku oddalonych budynków akademików.

- Dziękuję wam. - powiedziała Amelia przyjmując postać w całości materialną. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do stojących przed szkołą członków X-Men.

- Czego od nas chcesz? - zapytała ją Ororo.

- Charles! Muszę jak najszybciej rozmawiać z Charlesem! - odparła Voght wciąż będąc przerażoną wszystkim tym co przeżyła przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin.

- W jakim celu? - spytał Cyclops.

- Mutanci znikają. Ktoś porywa mutantów, którzy stracili swoje zdolności. Nie wiadomo w jakim celu, muszę jak najszybciej spotkać się Charlesem.

- Obawiam się, że to jest całkowicie niewykonalne. - szorstko oświadczyła Frost.

- Nie jestem waszym wrogiem. Nie teraz, gdy nasza sytuacja stała się tragiczna. Naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy.

- Charles odszedł ze szkoły już jakiś czas temu. Przebywał w Genoshy, gdzie pomagał mutantom ocalałym po masakrze Cassandry Novy. Ale po "Dniu M"... - Ororo zaczęła wypowiedź.

- Zniknął bez śladu. Nie mamy nawet pewności czy jeszcze żyje. - dokończył za nią Scott. Amelia zaniemówiła a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- My musimy ci wystarczyć. Możesz dokładnie opowiedzieć nam co się stało? Kto zniknął? Kto poluje na mutantów? - pytała Emma. Storm podeszła do stojących nieopodal młodych uczniów i poprosiła ich, aby wrócili do budynku szkoły. Uspokojona Amelia starała się przekazać wszystko to co wiedziała.

- Kilka dni temu skontaktowała się ze mną Unuscione. Była przerażona, gdyż dowiedziała się, że ktoś poluje na członków mojej grupy, wszystkich tych co utracili swoje zdolności po "Dniu M". Bała się o swoje życie, nie wiedziała jak się obronić nie posiadając swoich zdolności. Udało jej się także skontaktować z innymi mutantami - Spoorem i Scanner, którzy także utracili moce. Wszyscy czterej spotkaliśmy się w mieście, aby ustalić co robić dalej, czy się gdzieś ukryć czy może próbować walczyć z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. Niestety on był od nas szybszy, nie zobaczyłam nawet jego twarzy. Jego sługa, wyglądający jakby uciekł z jakiejś produkcji sado-maso powalił mnie bez najmniejszej trudności. Chwilę później całkowicie zniszczył kawiarnię w jakiej się spotkaliśmy zabijając wszystkich i zacierając po sobie ślady. Ja także bym umarła, gdyby nie moje ciało, które podświadomie zamieniło się we mgłę gdy byłam nieprzytomna. Następne co pamiętam to fakt, że odzyskałam przytomność w jakiejś ciemnej ulicy a gdy nabrałam sił przyszłam tutaj. Pomyślałam, że tylko Charles będzie mógł mi pomóc... ale być może on też... został porwany.

- Sytuacja rzeczywiście jest poważna. Musimy spotkać się w sali narad, chcę by przyszli tam liderzy wszystkich grup. Jak najszybciej. - Cyclops powiedział do towarzyszących mu kobiet.

- Ororo zajmij się nią. - dodał patrząc na Amelię.

- Czy mam też poinformować Val Cooper albo kogoś z O.N.E.? - zapytała Storm.

- Nie. - odparł chłodno Scott po czym wraz z Emmą skierował się do budynku.

Do sali konferencyjnej przyszli najważniejsi członkowie X-Men, wszyscy ci którzy dowodzili drużynami: Cyclops i Emma Frost, Storm, Alex Summers oraz Logan. Wkrótce pojawił się także Dr Henry McCoy i towarzysząca mu Amelia Voght.

- Scott, ona jest całkowicie zdrowa. Jej zdolności prawdopodobnie skutecznie ochroniły ją przed atakiem tamtej osoby oraz eksplozją.

- Dziękuję Henry. Jeśli już jesteśmy tu wszyscy to myślę, że możemy zaczynać. Emma telepatycznie przekazała wam wszystkie informację odnośnie nowego zagrożenia. Nie wiemy kim jest tajemniczy przeciwnik i dlaczego zaatakował właśnie wtedy, gdy nasze szeregi zostały zdziesiątkowane. Nie wiemy czy jest to przypadek czy zaplanowany akt agresji na tych homo superior, którzy nie są w stanie się już bronić. W tej chwili musimy podejrzewać każdego, dlatego nie chciałem aby Val Cooper uczestniczyła w naszej rozmowie.

Logan słysząc te słowa wstał ze krzesła.

- To nie powinna być nasza sprawa! Wszyscy porwani to terroryści, tak? Dostali to na co zasłużyli. My musieliśmy walczyć z tymi sukinsynami wiele razy a teraz ktoś zrobił to co my powinniśmy zrobić już dawno temu.

- Logan ma rację. - Alex przyłączył się do rozmowy.

- Być może rząd wyłapuje teraz wszystkich których ma na swojej liście. Jeśli wmieszamy się w ich operację możemy mieć kłopoty. Nie będziemy w stanie się obronić mając na swoim podwórku największe jak dotąd modele Sentineli.

- Wiedziałam, że powinnam zwrócić się bezpośrednio do Charlesa. - Amelia oznajmiła czując złość i niechęć do towarzyszących jej osób.

- Nie mamy kontaktu z Charlesem. Może spotkał go ten sam los co Acolythes? - Ororo zareagowała na wypowiedź Amelii.

- Od kilku dni próbujemy odnaleźć Charlesa. Przy pomocy Cerebry, telepatycznie... bez najmniejszego skutku. Porwania mutantów to w tej chwili jedyny trop jaki mamy. Warto podążyć w kierunku, który wskazuje. - Dr McCoy wyraził swoją opinię. Logan oparł się o stół patrząc prosto w oczy ukryte za wizjerem wykonanym z rubinowego kwarcu.

- Cyke, to twoja decyzja.

Cyclops prze dłuższą chwilę milczał przypatrując się najpierw Emmie, potem Storm oraz stojącej pod ścianom rudowłosej wyznawczyni filozofii Magneto.

- Zbadamy tą sprawę. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na śmierć kolejnych mutantów. Nie teraz gdy jest nas tak mało, musimy bronić każdego członka naszej rasy bez względu na to po jakiej stronie barykady stał przed Dniem M.

- Popełniasz błąd Scott. - oznajmił Havok szykując się do wyjścia z sali.

- Emma przygotuj naszą drużynę. Wyruszamy jak tylko będziemy gotowi. Amelia Voght do nas dołączy.

- Dziękuję. - Ruda kobieta wyszeptała w kierunku lidera X-Men. W tym samym momencie do pokoju narad wbiegła Val Cooper. Wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli w jej kierunku i domyślili się, że za chwilę usłyszą informacje niezbyt dla nich przyjemne.

- Scott. Odwołaj swój rozkaz. - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta.

- O co chodzi Val? Jesteśmy w trakcie narady... w jaki sposób ty... - Cyclops próbował porozumieć się z członkinią organizacji O.N.E.

- Rozkaz, który przyszedł do mnie przed paroma minutami: Żaden mutant nie może opuścić strefy dla 198. Użyjemy siły, jeśli ktokolwiek złamie ten zakaz.

- Val, nasza umowa była zupełnie inna. X-Men nie będą traktowani tak samo jak uchodźcy z obozu dla 198! - Lider mutantów był bardzo zdenerwowany.

- Nie żartuję Scott! Sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna. Nie rób sobie ze mnie wroga, bo nie jesteś w stanie wygrać. Nie po tym co stało się w mieście.

- Czy jest coś o czym nie wiemy? - zapytała Ororo.

- Tak. Powiem wam dlaczego musimy wykonać rozkaz izolacji wszystkich mutantów. Ale... - kobieta spojrzała w stronę rudowłosej mutantki. Jej wzrok zdradzał ogromną niechęć jaką czuła do byłej członkini organizacji terrorystycznej.

- Panna Voght zostanie przeniesiona do obozu dla 198. - powiedziała stanowczo a w tej samej chwili do sali weszło kilku uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Amelia zacisnęła pięści.

- Mogę nas wszystkich teleportować... - zaproponowała mutantom.

- Nie, Amelia, nie będziemy z nimi walczyć dopóki nie dowiemy się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Idź z nimi i nie próbuj robić niczego głupiego. Proszę cię. - Scott powiedział spokojnie.

- Dobrze. - odparła Voght pozwalając żołnierzom wyprowadzić się z pokoju konferencyjnego. Po opuszczeniu przez rudowłosą kobietę pomieszczenia Scott natychmiast znalazł się przy Val Cooper. Wymagał wyjaśnienia jej najścia i kolejnego zakazu nałożonego na grupę mutantów.

- Dobrze. A teraz musisz nam wszystko wytłumaczyć. I tym razem nie nabiorę się na bajeczkę, że wszystko to co robicie jest tylko po to aby nas chronić.

- Ponieważ tak było do tej pory. Ale tym razem nie jest to cała prawda.

- O co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodzi? - zapytała Frost.

- Wczoraj ktoś przeprowadził atak terrorystyczny na jeden z nowojorskich supermarketów. 51 osób nie żyje, 115 jest rannych, 29 do tej pory nie odnaleziono. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że atak nastąpił ze strony mutanta samobójcy a moi przełożeni założyli, że może chodzić o zemstę za Dzień M. Nie jest tajemnicą to, że wiele organizacji zrzeszających mutantów i byłych mutantów winą za Decymację obarcza rząd amerykański. Dostałam rozkaz podjąć odpowiednie środki zapobiegawcze...

- Ale podejrzenia nie dotyczą X-Men, prawda? XSE działająca w naszym Instytucie jest oficjalną policją zajmującą się sprawami mutantów na terenie USA, mój Astonishing Team został zaakceptowany przez S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Scott, nie utrudniaj mi zadania. Zrób to o co cię proszę. - W pomieszczeniu zapanowało niezręczne milczenie. Żadna z obecnych w nim osób nie była zadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji. Przytłaczającą metaliczną ciszę wypełnioną monotonnym odgłosem komputerowych wentylatorów przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych, Kitty Pryde zjawiła się wewnątrz sali.

- Logan, przed chwilą przyszła wiadomość od Alpha Flight. Proszą nas o natychmiastową pomoc, kilku ich członków zostało porwanych.

- Kto? - spytał Wolverine czując niepokój o życie dawnych towarzyszy.

- Radius, Murmur, Flex i paru innych. Wszyscy, którzy stracili zdolności w czasie Dnia M.

- To akcja na skalę całej Ameryki. - powiedział zdziwiony Beast.

- Jaka akcja? - Val chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

- Powód dla którego Amelia Voght szukała schronienia w naszej szkole. - oznajmiła Storm.

- Mutanci należący do jej dawnej grupy także zaczęli znikać. W porwania zamieszany jest ktoś na tyle potężny, aby pokonać Voght jedną myślą. Przypuszczamy, że także Charles mógł stać się jego ofiarą. Nie mamy z nim żadnego kontaktu.

- O.N.E. także nie natrafiło na jego ślad.

- A jeśli zamach w supermarkecie ma z tym coś wspólnego. - do rozmowy włączył się Henry.

- Musimy zaufać sobie wzajemnie i działać razem jak partnerzy. Tylko tak będziemy mogli zapobiec dalszym tragediom zarówno po stronie mutantów jak i ludzi. - Scott po raz kolejny próbował porozumieć się z rządową agentką. Kobieta odwróciła się szykując się do wyjścia.

- Dobrze, skontaktuję się z moimi przełożonymi i postaram się wyjaśnić im całą sytuację. A wy nie próbujcie robić niczego głupiego, gdyż nie będę w stanie wam wtedy pomóc. - blondynka opuściła pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Co robimy Scott? - spytał Henry.

- Chyba nie damy im się zastraszyć? - dodała Katherine.

- Nie możemy z nimi walczyć. W szkole jest zbyt dużo nieletnich a wśród nich wielu nie posiadających żadnych zdolności od czasów decymacji. Nasza sytuacja bardzo się skomplikowała, ale musimy zaplanować każdy kolejny krok. Jutro, bez względu na to czy otrzymamy pozwolenie czy też nie, musimy wydostać się ze szkoły i zbadać wszystkie trzy sprawy. Ororo, twoje XSE zajmie się sprawą supermarketu.

- Oczywiście Scott. - powiedziała murzynka.

- Alex i Logan oraz reszta ich grupy polecą do Kanady pomóc Alpha Flight.

- Ok. - odparł Havok.

- Moja drużyna będzie szukać profesora. Musimy zacząć od Genoshy a to oznacza konfrontację z Magneto. Amelia musi nam towarzyszyć.

- Scott, wszystkie trzy drużyny poza instytutem w tym samym czasie? Nie wydaje ci się to zbyt niebezpieczne. Co będzie jeśli 198 się zbuntują i zagrożą agentow O.N.E. ? Albo uczniom ze szkoły. - spytał Beast. Scott zamyślił się odwracając do dużego monitora na którym widniała mapa całego świata.

- Musimy zwerbować do naszych drużyn najbardziej agresywnych i najpotężniejszych ze 198. Trzymając ich blisko siebie będziemy mogli mieć nad nimi większą kontrolę.

- Misje razem z tymi psycholami? Ryzykujesz Scott... - oznajmił Logan.

- To lepsze niż ci psychole wszyscy razem w jednym miejscu i w dodatku z łatwym dostępem do najnowszej technologii wojskowej. - odpowiedział do niego Cyclops.

- Spotykamy się wieczorem. - dodał patrząc na wszystkich. Kiedy mutanci wyszli z pomieszczenia, Summers pozostał sam na sam z Emmą Frost.

- Emma, nie wyjawiłem im całości mojego planu. Chcę w tej chwili naradzić się z tobą telepatycznie.

- Oczywiście. - Emma zgodziła się przytulając się do swego kochanka.

Nad tajemniczym wzgórzem na którym zbudowane było skupisko drewnianych domów do których została uprowadzona Carmella Unuscione a także jak się później okazało Jared Corbo z Alpha Flight, królowała ciemna noc. Wszystkie budynki były zaciemnione za wyjątkiem jednego w którym dwójka byłych mutantów znalazła schronienie. Wnętrze chaty rozświetlone było przez małą lampkę w której tańczył niebieskawy płomień a okno zakryte było ciemnymi zasłonami. Brązowowłosa kobieta leżała w łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, prawdopodobnie spała, a jej nowo poznany towarzysz siedział obok patrząc na cień własnej sylwetki rzucany przez światło lampy. Carmella odzyskała przytomność. Ogarnęło ją zdziwienie, gdy zauważyła że pokój w którym się znajdowała był pogrążony w mroku. Jak długo spała? Dlaczego był przy niej jakiś mężczyzna? Te i inne pytania napływały do jej umysłu. W tym samym momencie przypomniała sobie o spotkaniu z Voght i porwaniu jej znajomych. Usiadła na łóżku.

- Jesteś... Radius? Tak? - powiedziała patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Tak... - odparł były mutant. Carmella wstała na równe nogi i natychmiast skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał Jared.

- Jak to gdzie? Znaleźć wyjście z tego miejsca!

- To bez sensu!

- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie tak jak ty! Muszę się stąd wydostać, albo przynajmniej znaleźć resztę mojej grupy!

Radius wstał ze stołka, podszedł do dziewczyny i dotknął jej ramienia.

- Kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna... zbadałem całą okolicę. Cały teren nie ma więcej niż kilometr kwadratowy. Łąka, kilka drewnianych domów i to wszystko. Próbowałem iść w każdym kierunku i wszędzie to samo: z jednej strony piętrząca się skalna ściana, gładka, bez szans na wspinaczkę, z drugiej strony skarpa a poza nią przepaść głęboka na parę kilometrów. Nie ma szans na ucieczkę z tego miejsca.

Unuscione wyrwała się z uścisku mężczyzny. Zaklęła coś pod nosem, później próbowała wybiec z chaty nie zważając na słowa Jareda, ale uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. Pełna goryczy uderzyła pięścią w ścianę.

- Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje! - krzyczała.

- Uspokój się. Nie możemy teraz wpadać w panikę. Poza nami nie ma tutaj nikogo, ale na łące stoją jeszcze cztery puste domy. Może to oznaczać tylko to, że wkrótce dołączą do nas nowi sąsiedzi. Mamy więc szansę zobaczyć w jaki sposób nas tutaj sprowadzili a dzięki temu będziemy mogli wymyślić sposób ucieczki.

- Uciec... tak... prosto w ręce agentów rządowych, którym nie wystarczyło odebranie nam naszych zdolności. - odparła Unuscione będąc już uspokojoną.

- Ja byłem agentem rządowym, ale nic mi nie wiadomo o tym, aby ktoś planował Dzień M. - Jared powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Ale byłem agentem innego rządu, więc mogę o niczym nie wiedzieć. - dodał.

- Tak? Jakiego? - spytała Carmella siadając na łóżku.

- Kanady. Należałem do Alpha Flight... A ty kim byłaś przed Decymacją?

- Byłam z Magneto.

- Byłaś terrorystką? W takim razie powinienem cię aresztować! - Radius oznajmił żartując i po raz kolejny przypominając sobie, że znalazł się w miejscu z którego nie ma szans na ucieczkę.

- Spróbuj. Mam ochotę komuś porządnie przyłożyć.

- Wygrałbym z tobą. Ale co potem? Miałbym cię zamknąć w jednym z tych domów? - powiedział z uśmiechem, ale bardzo szybko spoważniał.

- Nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Musimy ze sobą współpracować, aby przeżyć i znów wrócić na Ziemię.

- Wrócić na Ziemię? - dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona ostatnią wypowiedzią byłego członka Alpha Flight.

- Mówiłem ci przed chwilą, że z tego miejsca nie ma ucieczki... a zresztą... sama sobie zobacz.

Brązowowłosa mutantka podeszła do drzwi, uchyliła je lekko i wolnym krokiem wyszła przed chatę. Spojrzała ponad siebie i zaniemówiła z przerażenia. Ponad jej głową rozpościerało się nocne niebo pełne migoczących gwiazd na którym królowały dwa srebrne księżyce.

Tymczasem wiele tysięcy lat świetlnych dalej, w Instytucie Xaviera większość aktywnych członków X-Men zostało wezwanych do pokoju konferencyjnego. Dzień powoli się kończył a korytarze szkoły zostały osnute wieczornym półmrokiem. Bobby Drake, Iceman, szedł spokojnie w kierunku dużych drzwi wiedząc że był spóźniony na spotkanie. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się zauważając osobę stojącą przed lustrem wiszącym na jednej ze ścian. Postać pogrążona w cieniu zdawała się przyglądać własnemu odbiciu jakby będąc w transie. Iceman podszedł bliżej i rozpoznał w kobiecej sylwetce Lornę Dane, Polaris która należała to tej samej drużyny co lodowy mutant.

- Lorna, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał niepewnie. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

- Musimy się spieszyć, Scott mówił, że sytuacja jest bardzo poważna. Tak jakby musiał to powtarzać za każdym razem, szczególnie po "Dniu M".

- Bobby? - Lorna zareagowała jakby ktoś obudził ją ze snu w środku nocy.

- Coś się stało? Źle się czujesz? - zapytał mutant.

- Nie! przepraszam... Myślami byłam daleko stąd... nie zauważyłam cię. - odpowiedziała zielonowłosa kobieta starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego ze swoim kolegą.

- W takim razie lepiej się pośpieszmy!

Lorna opuściła głowę i w milczeniu podążyła za Icemanem. W pokoju narad zgromadzili się mutanci ze wszystkich trzech drużyn X-Men. Cyclops i jego Astonishing Team czyli Emma Frost, Beast, Colossus oraz Shadowcat, X.S.E. pod dowództwem Storm w składzie: Nightcrawler, Rachel Gray, Psylocke, Bishop oraz Sage a także towarzysze Icemana i Lorny - Gambit, Rogue i dowodzący nimi Havok. W sali znajdowali się także Canonball reprezentujący nauczycieli i uczniów z instytutu, Wolverine należący do wszystkich trzech grup na raz oraz Amelia Voght. Scott widząc swojego przyjaciela wchodzącego przez drzwi szybko kazał mu zająć miejsce siedzące.

- Sage, możesz zacząć działać. - powiedział do czarnowłosej kobiety trzymającej laptopa.

- Oczywiście. - odparła Tessa wystukując coś na klawiaturze.

- Sage, rozpracowała system komputerowy O.N.E. i może bez problemu modyfikować dane rejestrowane przez ich kamery i podsłuchy. W tej chwili przekazuje do ich centrum dowodzenia obraz naszego spotkania z fałszywą ścieżką dźwiękową. Musimy zmylić ich i przekonać, że moim rozkazem dla was wszystkich jest zostanie wewnątrz murów instytutu za wszelką cenę. Naprawdę spotkaliśmy się tutaj w zupełnie innym celu. Jak pewnie już wszyscy wiecie, po Dniu M pojawiło się wiele nowych zagrożeń dla mutantów , zarówno tych co nadal mają swoje zdolności jak i dla tych którzy je utracili. Ktoś porywa ofiary decymacji, mamy pewność że to dzieje się na skalę światową. W Kanadzie ofiarami porywaczy stali się członkowie Alpha Flight, a Amelia Voght poprosiła nas o pomoc w odnalezieniu jej znajomych.

- Którzy byli znanymi terrorystami. - wtrąciła Kitty Pryde.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Po "Dniu M", nie możemy dzielić się na dobrych i złych mutantów. Jest nas zbyt mało, dlatego otwarliśmy progi instytutu dla członków Marauders, Gene Nation i innych z którymi dawniej walczylibyśmy na śmierć i życie. Musimy stawić czoła nowemu zagrożeniu razem i pozostać razem, teraz gdy ludzki rząd obrócił się przeciwko nam.

- Słyszę Magneto. - Logan cicho podzielił się swymi spostrzeżeniami z Gambitem.

- Zostaniecie podzieleni na trzy zespoły: Logan i grupa Havoka polecą do Kanady, aby pomóc Alpha Flight odnaleźć porywaczy, Storm i jej drużyna zajmą się sprawą ataku na supermarket, nie możemy pozostawić tego ludzkiej policji. Moja grupa rozpocznie poszukiwania Charlesa. Genosha będzie miejscem w którym rozpoczniemy poszukiwania.

- Nie podoba mi się to, Scott. Oszukiwanie ludzi w taki sposób pomimo zapewnień, że chcemy z nimi współpracować. - Nightcrawler odezwał się wstając ze swojego miejsca.

- Niestety nie ma innej możliwości. Oni wyraźnie przekonali nas jakie jest ich stanowisko. Nie możemy siedzieć na miejscu i czekać aż ludzie w taki czy inny sposób załatwią nasze problemy.

- Scott, nie wątpię w skuteczność zdolności Sage w kamuflowaniu prawdziwej intencji tego spotkania czy nawet naszego wylotu trzema blackbirdami, ale w jaki sposób wytłumaczysz naszą fizyczną nieobecność w instytucie? - zapytał Dr McCoy.

- Nie wytłumaczę. Na pewno będziemy ścigani, ale nie możemy pozwolić sobie na słuchanie rozkazów i bezczynność. Po naszym zniknięciu mieszkańcy Instytutu zostaną aresztowani i tutaj pojawia się twoja rola w naszym planie, Sam. Musisz być silny i nie pozwolić, aby któremuś z naszych młodych podopiecznych stała się krzywda.

- Oczywiście, Scott. Jestem pewny, że poradzę sobie z ludźmi Val i uczniami, ale pozostaje problem 198. Co będzie jeśli któryś z nich wymknie się spod kontroli? Nie odważyli się zrobić kroku przeciwko nam w miejscu, gdzie można na każdym kroku natknąć się na X-Mana, ale jeśli was zabraknie...

- Pomyślałem o tym Sam. Znalazłem jedyne rozsądne wyjście z sytuacji. Werbuję najbardziej niebezpiecznych z nich do X-Men. Będą nam towarzyszyli w misjach, zgodnie z zasadą trzymaj swoich przyjaciół blisko ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

W sali pojawił się szmer i głosy niezadowolenia. Emma bardzo szybko uciszyła wszystkie wątpliwości i skargi telepatyczną komendą: "Cicho! Scott jeszcze nie skończył!"

- Dziękuję Emma. - odparł Cyclops i kontynuował.

- Mammomax i Arclight polecą z Havokiem do Kanady, Scalphunter i Sack zostaną dołączeni do drużyny Storm a my zabierzemy ze sobą Fever Pitcha. To najniebezpieczniejsi członkowie 198 - pozostali nie są już tak dużym zagrożeniem dla uczniów i wojskowych z O.N.E.

- Nie jest to dobry ruch, Scott... wszyscy pamiętamy co się stało gdy Sabretooth został dołączony do drużyny. - oznajmił Logan. Psylocke popatrzyła na niego ze złością.

- Pamiętamy. - powiedziała zaciskając pięści.

- Sytuacja jest dramatyczna. Nie mamy czasu, aby rozważać ewentualne konsekwencje tej decyzji.

- Kopiesz sobie grób Scott. - Logan zakończył swój udział w konwersacji po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Zaraz po nim pozostali członkowie X-Men także wstali ze stołków.

- Naszą operację zaczynamy o świcie. Pamiętajcie żeby pojawić się punktualnie. Jeśli ktoś się spóźni, pozostanie w instytucie. - Scott zakończył zebranie. Wkrótce sala wyludniła się. Scott i Emma oraz Sage siedząca przy stoliku pozostali wewnątrz. Mieli do przedyskutowania najważniejszą część ich planu.

- Jesteś w tej chwili najważniejszy, od twojej roli zależy to czy nam się uda. - Dowódca X-Men powiedział kierując swój wzrok w stronę mutanta o zielonej skórze i dużych czarnych oczach. Mutant przez cały czas przebywał w pomieszczeniu, ale był chroniony telepatycznie przez umysł Emmy Frost, dlatego nikt inny nie mógł go zobaczyć. Był spięty, niepewny odpowiedzi, w jego umyśle cały czas trwało poczucie zdrady jakiej się dopuścił wobec swoich przyjaciół z jednostki O.N.E.

- Nie zawiodę was i tych którzy was potrzebują. - Meld oznajmił cichym głosem wstając z krzesła. Scott podszedł do niego widząc niepewność w oczach nowego sojusznika.

- To co zrobiłeś jest słuszne. Pamiętaj o tym, gdy wszystko się skończy będziesz miał miejsce w szeregach X-Men. - poinformował go patrząc na jego twarz przez czerwone okulary.

- Ja... zrobię to o co mnie prosisz. - odparł Meld wskazując swoim zachowaniem chęć jak najszybszego zakończenia niezręcznej dla niego rozmowy.

- Dobrze. Emma w nocy poinformuje cię o szczegółach twojego zadania.

Sage wystukała coś na klawiaturze swojego komputera i chłodno poinformowała Cyclopsa, że przekaz z kamer i mikrofonów jest już odkodowany i nie można już ani jednym słowem wspominać o tym co przed kilkoma minutami wszyscy usłyszeli z jego ust. Kiedy Tessa i zielonoskóry mutant wyszli na korytarz, Emma i Cyclops zostali sami.

- Scott, idę zwerbować grupę ze 198. - Summers usłyszał telepatyczny głos w swoich myślach.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Nie Scott, wiem doskonale jak rozmawiać z tego typu ludźmi. Sama byłam kiedyś jedną z nich. Nie zapominaj o tym. - Lider X-Men postanowił pozostawić swoją kochankę samą, aby mogła skupić się na wykonywanym zadaniu. Emma wygodnie usiadła w fotelu i zamknęła oczy. Jej umysł rozpoczął poszukiwania kilku osób dla których skierowana była jej telepatyczna wiadomość. Przemierzała świadomości członków X-Men spacerujących po korytarzu, śpiących uczniów szkoły a także żołnierzy Val Cooper patrolujących okolice szkoły. Bardzo szybko znalazła obóz 198 a w nim adresatów psychicznego przesłania. W głowach Johna Graycrowa, Philippy Sontag, Anthony'ego Smitha, Fever Pitcha oraz Maximusa Jensena pojawiła się sylwetka Emmy.

- Posłuchajcie uważnie co mam do powiedzenia. Nie jesteście w stanie uciec ani w żaden sposób uniknąć mojego przekazu bo wyłączyłam funkcje motoryczne waszych ciał. W związku z sytuacją w jakiej znaleźli się mutanci w ciągu ostatnich dni musicie zostać wcieleni w szeregi X-Men. Wiem o tym, że wy dbacie tylko o siebie i nie przyjmiecie tej wiadomości z radością, ale najpierw posłuchajcie co mam wam do zaoferowania. Wiem doskonale o waszej niechęci do tych, którzy trzymają was w obozie wbrew waszej woli. Jeśli pomożecie X-Men, my pomożemy wam się stąd wydostać. Jako gest dobrej woli z naszej strony, dr McCoy zobowiązał się usunuąć nadajniki jakie zostały wszczepione w wasze ciała zastępując je fałszywkami emitującymi sygnał informujący, że znajdujecie się gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Ja natomiast zostawię wam w głowach prezent dzięki któremu nie zdradzicie X-Men. Jeśli nam uciekniecie podczas misji, przekonacie się boleśnie jakiego rodzaju to podarek. Jesteście ze mną czy pozostajecie w obozie?

Wszyscy zgodzili się bez najmniejszego zastanowienia. Możliwość wydostania się z obozu i pozbycia się nadajników czyniących ich więźniami, sprawiła że mutanci byli skłonni na współpracę z dawnym wrogiem.

- Dobrze. Pamiętajcie, że nie wolno wam mówić o naszym spotkaniu i planie działania ze sobą nawzajem oraz z innymi członkami z waszego obozu. Od tej pory możecie komunikować się tylko ze mną telepatycznie. - Emma zakończyła swój przekaz. W tym samym momencie wszyscy powiadomieni mutanci wrócili do wykonywanych przed chwilą zajęć a ich umysły wypełniła myśl o odzyskaniu wolności.

Jasnowłosa kobieta siedziała na drewnianym krześle rozglądając się dookoła, patrząc na meble, leżące na nich segregatory i książki, cienie rzucane przez lampę stojącą na stoliku. Zatrzymała wzrok na doniczce z miniaturową palmą a chwilę później wróciła do rozmowy.

- Moja córka ma na imię Carrie. Była mutantem, ale nie kimś o potężnej mocy jak lasery w oczach czy wytwarzanie pola elektromagnetycznego. Była empatką, potrafiła wyczuwać emocje innych i przekazywać swoje. - kobieta zatrzymała się jakby szukając w głowie kolejnych snów.

- Poza tym raz na jakiś czas zrzucała skórę... jak wąż... - dodała.

- Cztery dni temu wyszła z domu i nie wróciła. Nie wiem co mogło się stać, ale po Dniu M i chaosie jaki pojawił się w Mutant Town... spodziewam się najgorszego... - kobieta nie kryła smutku i niepokoju o życie córki.

- Odnajdziemy pani córkę. Może pani liczyć na X-Factor. - odparł Jamie Madrox wstając z fotela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Jeszcze przed nastaniem świtu, wszyscy X-Men byli gotowi do rozpoczęcia zadań jakie przydzielił im ich dowódca. Każdy z nich wiedział doskonale co miał zrobić, nawet kryminaliści w obozie dla 198, którym obiecano wolność za pomoc. Emma, wspomagana przez trzy młode uczennice zwane Stepford Cuckoos, skontaktowała się telepatycznie z każdym z drużyny. Rozmowy mogły przebiegać tylko i wyłącznie na drodze telepatii, tak aby żaden z członków pilnującej szkoły organizacji O.N.E. nie domyślił się co mutanci planowali.

- Wszyscy X-Men z trzech drużyn muszą udać się w okolice hangaru dla Blackbirdów. Musicie iść pojedynczo i różnymi drogami, tak aby nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Sage za piętnaście minut włamie się do systemów komputerowych S.H.I.E.L.D, aby zainfekować je wirusem, dzięki któremu oszukamy kamery zainstalowane przez agentów w całej szkole. Amelia i Kurt czekają w pogotowiu. Jak tylko wszyscy pozostali wejdą na pokłady samolotów, teleportujecie się do obozu dla 198 i zabierzecie stamtąd tych o których wczoraj rozmawialiśmy. Pamiętajcie, aby nie działać wcześniej. Sam, Dani i Shan idźcie do akademików, aby żaden z dzieciaków nie próbował być bohaterem. Dotyczy to również tych, którzy stracili swoje zdolności po Dniu M. Musicie chronić ich przed wszystkimi konsekwencjami naszej decyzji. Meld, pamiętaj że twoja rola jest najważniejsza. Bez twojej pomocy nie wydostaniemy się ze szkoły, nie wahaj się bo brak zdecydowania może przekreślić nasze wszystkie plany. Dziękuję ci po raz kolejny. Pamiętajcie, żeby dać z siebie wszystko.

Emma zakończyła przekaz telepatyczny. Popatrzyła na Scotta, który jak się okazało towarzyszył jej przez cały czas.

- Zostaniemy uciekinierami Scott. - powiedziała.

- Nie po raz pierwszy. Musimy zrobić to co słuszne.

- Nie żałujesz tego? Po tylu latach udało ci się zbudować to miejsce, szkołę dla mutantów która nie jest jednocześnie koszarami trenującymi kolejne oddziały do walki o lepsze jutro. Ta decyzja zburzy ten świat i zastąpi go miejscem pełnym strachu i uprzedzeń.

- Dzień M przekreślił szansę na dalszy rozwój naszej rasy i jej współżycie z ludźmi. W tej chwili musimy pamiętać tylko o nas samych i chronić pozostałych mutantów za wszelką cenę. O konsekwencjach będziemy myśleć, gdy będziemy już bezpieczni.

- Scott, jestem z tobą. Tak samo jak wszyscy z którymi łączę się teraz umysłem.

Mutanci wyszli ze swoich pokoi i wolnym krokiem udali się do hangaru. Gambit i Rogue spotkali dwóch żołnierzy O.N.E patrolujących teren instytutu. Zapytani o to dokąd się udawali, odpowiedzieli, że mieli zamiar odprężyć się w Sali Ćwiczeń. Danielle i Shan także odbyły krótką rozmowę z innymi strażnikami przechadzającymi się w pobliżu akademików pełnych młodych byłych i obecnych mutantów. Pozostali dotarli do celu bez większych niespodzianek. Sage wpuściła wirusa do systemów zainstalowanych przez O.N.E. w instytucie, dzięki czemu kamery pokazywały puste, korytarze zamiast X-Men ubranych w uniformy wybierających się na misje. Stepford Cuckoos a także Rachel i Emma wykorzystały telepatię, aby wymazać z umysłów wszystkich którzy spotkali lub widzieli któregoś z mutantów wspomnienia ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Meld siedział wewnątrz jednego z wielkich Sentineli próbując odgonić od siebie kotłowaninę myśli, uspokoić się i wykonać polecenie dane przez Emmę Frost. Grupy Cyclopsa, Havoka i Storm znalazły się wewnątrz czarnych maszyn latających. White Queen po raz kolejny połączyła się z mutantami, których rola była kluczowa.

- Rachel, Cuckoos, pomóżcie mi opanować umysły żołnierzy wokół szkoły zaraz po tym jak wystartujemy. Muszą zapomnieć chwilę uruchomienia silników Blackbirdów. Meld, przygotuj się do wpuszczenia wirusa Sage do systemów Sentineli. Amelia i Kurt, teleportujecie się do obozu i zabierzecie 198. Musicie zrobić to w jednym skoku, nie będzie możliwości powrotu.

Nightcrawler i Amelia teleportowali się pozostawiając za sobą charakterystyczne kłęby dymu. W tym samym momencie, Cyclops, Havok i Storm uruchomili silniki samolotów przygotowując się do wylotu a telepatki dosięgły umysłów jak największej liczby agentów spacerujących po terenie szkoły, wymazując z ich pamięci każdą sekundę po tym jak w okolicy rozległ się huk startujących blackbirdów. Meld, przełamując w sobie wszelkie wątpliwości i wahania, połączył się z systemami komputerowymi wielkich robotów swoich kolegów z drużyny i zainfekował je niszczycielskim wirusem otrzymanej od czarnowłosej technopatki. Obłok siarki Kurta pojawił się za plecami Arclight i Scalphuntera czekających w zniecierpliwieniu na sygnał od drużyny mutantów.

- Zaczynamy. - powiedział mutant o niebieskiej skórze i nie czekając na reakcję byłych członków grupy Marauders teleportował ich do drużyn, które mieli wspomóc swoimi zdolnościami. Amelia Voght pod postacią mgły przeniosła się do namiotu 198, zobaczywszy Mammomaxa, Fever Pitcha i Sacka, przybrała formę materialną.

- Misja się zaczęła. Przygotujcie się na transport. Zamiana w postać gazową jest bardzo nieprzyjemna gdy przechodzi się przez nią po raz pierwszy, ale nie mamy czasu na subtelności. - Kobieta po raz kolejny zamieniła swe ciało w chmurę różowego dymu, ale tym razem transformacja dosięgła także człowieka-słonia, szkieletu płonącego żywym ogniem oraz mutanta o zielonej, przeźroczystej skórze o konsystencji galarety. Wszystko było gotowe, X-Men mogli bez przeszkód rozpocząć misję, której znaczenia nie mogli w tamtej chwili przewidzieć. Decydując się na tak radykalny krok względem agentów rządowych stali się automatycznie przestępcami. Wiedzieli, że ich spektakularna ucieczka, oszukanie systemów komputerowych S.H.I.E.L.D, zniszczenie drogiej elektroniki wewnątrz najnowszych modeli Sentineli i mieszanie w umysłach kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn i kobiet zbliżyło ich bardziej do metod stosowanych przez Magneto i podobnych jemu ludzi, ale w czasach kiedy mutantom groziło wyginięcie, uratowanie nawet jednego członka ich rasy miało znaczenie, bez względu na konsekwencje. Trzy czarne maszyny uniosły się ponad kompleks budynków instytutu Xaviera, niezauważone przez oczy kamer i sensory wielkich humanoidalnych maszyn zmylone przez komputerowy wirus a także nie zarejestrowane w umysłach pilnujących szkołę strażników oczyszczonych ze wszelkich wspomnień przez pięć telepatek.

Samolot z drużyną Scotta Summersa na pokładzie pędził w kierunku Genoshy. Emma była połączona telepatycznie ze swoimi uczennicami ze szkoły i przekazywała im ostatnie wytyczne co do postępowania z rządowymi agentami. Raport Cuckoos jednoznacznie wskazywał, że ich plan się powiódł a żaden z wojskowych nie zdołał spostrzec prawdy kryjącej się za starannie sfabrykowaną iluzją telepatii i fałszywych danych wewnątrz komputerów. Kitty Pryde siedziała blisko Piotra Rasputina. Rosjanin zauważył, że dziewczyna była smutna i bardzo niespokojna.

- Co się dzieje Katia? Od wczoraj nie odezwałaś się do mnie ani jednym słowem.

- Peter, czy ten lot nie przypomina ci czegoś? - dziewczyna zapytała.

- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz...

- Ostatni raz, kiedy lecieliśmy do Genoshy, aby porozmawiać z profesorem i ustalić co zrobić z Wandą Maximoff... pogoda była taka sama jak dzisiaj... a później cały świat zniknął w ogarniającej wszystko bieli... - Kitty odpowiedziała zamykając oczy.

- Mamy to już za sobą... Cerebro nie ma daje żadnych oznak istnienia Wandy ani Magneto. Być może już nie żyją, albo zostali pozbawieni swoich zdolności. Tamta rzeczywistość już nigdy nie zaistnieje, nie obawiaj się.

- Dokładnie tak... ale ja zastanawiam się czy my na pewno dobrze zrobiliśmy pokonując Scarlet Witch i zmuszając ją do przywrócenia rzeczywistego świata. Peter, ja byłam tam szczęśliwa! Miałam proste życie nauczycielki dzieci tak bardzo do mnie podobnych. A kiedy iluzja przeminęła, obudziłam się w świecie w którym nasza rasa wymiera a my zostaliśmy odgrodzeni od reszty świata jak w jakimś cholernym obozie. Może powinniśmy przyjąć to co Wanda nam podarowała?

- Tamten świat nie był prawdziwy. Był wymysłem chorej kobiety a życie każdego z nas było tam spełnieniem naszych najskrytszych pragnień, ale wypaczonych przez magię Scarlet Witch jak przez krzywe lustro w wesołym miasteczku. Kitty. - Dr Henry McCoy włączył się do rozmowy.

- Kitty, byłaś tam jedynie marionetką w rękach Wandy Maximoff i jej rodziny a w prawdziwym świecie masz kontrolę nad swoim życiem i tylko od ciebie zależy jakie miejsce sobie w nim znajdziesz. Byliśmy w gorszych kłopotach i z nich wyszliśmy, tym razem też tak będzie.

- Dzięki Henry. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała.

- Mimo wszystko, ja miałem tam ręce i ludzkie usta. Miałem tam wymarzoną pracę i światowe uznanie. - Beast oznajmił patrząc na swe łapy pokryte niebieskim futrem.

- A moi rodzice żyli. - dodała Shadowcat.

- Nie wiem o czym tak gadacie, ale mam nadzieję że szybko dotrzemy na miejsce! Mam dość siedzenia w tak ciasnej dziurze. - Fever Pitch przerwał rozmowę mutantów.

- Kiedy przeprowadzisz operację doktorku? Bo zaczynam się niecierpliwić. - dodał kierując swą kościstą rękę na twarz McCoya. Beast odwrócił się zatrzymując wzrok na płonącej czaszce ognistego kościotrupa.

- Nie wykazałeś się na razie niczym poza denerwującym gadaniem. Siedź cicho i spokojnie czekaj aż dotrzemy na wyspę.

- A może lepiej się stąd uwolnię? Jestem pewien, że dam radę stopić tą puszkę razem z wami wszystkimi. - Fever Pitch odgrażał się.

- Spróbuj. Zobaczysz jaką niespodziankę przygotowałam dla ciebie. - Emma Frost odezwała się telepatycznie w umyśle kryminalisty. Mutant uspokoił się w momencie, gdy zauważył że kobieta całkowicie kontroluje jego ciało.

- Myślisz o Charlesie? - Scott spytał Amelię Voght patrzącą przez okno samolotu. Kobieta początkowo nie odpowiadała mu, bo myślami była gdzieś zupełnie indziej.

- Tak... nie tylko o nim... myślę o wszystkim co się do tej pory stało. Rozmawiacie o jakiejś Wandzie Maximoff, jasności pożerającej świat. Nic z tego nie rozumiem i nie mam zielonego pojęcia dlaczego większość moich znajomych straciła zdolności. Jeśli wiecie kto za tym stoi, dlaczego nie podzielicie się tym z resztą świata? Sytuacja na świecie jest bardzo napięta, prawie na granicy katastrofy. Gdyby świat znał prawdę, może uniknęlibyśmy niepotrzebnej walki.

- Amelia, uwierz mi, że gdyby świat znał prawdę, byłoby znacznie gorzej. Nikt nie zaufałby już komukolwiek posiadającemu nadludzkie moce. Musimy ukryć prawdę, nawet jeśli doprowadzi to do nieporozumień.

- Czyli ze mną także się nie podzielisz wiedzą o tym, co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło?

- Opowiem ci o tym. Ale nie teraz. Przed nami jest dużo ważniejsze zadanie.

_He was a leader, malicious and violent  
His fame is covered with blood  
Now he's just a number, he lost all his power  
The king has lost his face_

Magneto siedział na krześle na tarasie zniszczonej rezydencji, patrząc na wystające z czerwonego piasku ruiny wielkiej metropolii Hammer Bay, stolicy potężnego niegdyś państwa. Był nieogolony a jego strój i peleryna były brudne od burz pyłowych, których w tamtych czasach było w umarłym mieście coraz więcej. Podeszła do niego mutantka z czarną opaską na jednym z oczu. Miała na sobie skórzany strój i gołe ręce, które przestały być zielonymi mackami.

- Nie ma ich nigdzie, Erik - powiedziała, ale mężczyzna nie zareagował na jej słowa.

- Nie ma śladu po Charlesie, ani po twoich dzieciach. - dodała. Magneto nadal nie zwracał na nią uwagi, więc postanowiła pozostawić go samemu.

- Dzieciaki na dole potrzebują cię teraz dużo bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Są przerażeni i zdezorientowani, bo to kolejna tragedia w ich życiu. Musimy wydostać się z tej przeklętej wyspy, dla ich dobra, dla dobra nas samych.

- Callisto... - mężczyzna odpowiedział nie odwracając się w kierunku kobiety.

- Zabierz ich jak najdalej z tego miasta. I pamiętaj o tym, aby nie odwracać się, gdy będziesz już daleko stąd. - Magneto powrócił do monotonnego gapienia się na czerwoną pustynię swego dawnego królestwa.

- A co ty zamierzasz zrobić? Nie przeżyjesz tu samemu, nie teraz kiedy... - kobieta próbowała nakłonić go do współpracy. Siwy mężczyzna popatrzył na nią z nienawiścią wyraźnie widoczną w spojrzeniu. Jego gest pięści wskazywał na to, iż gdyby Erik nadal miał swe zdolności, Callisto zostałaby przebita gradem skrawków metalu.

- Nie muszę dalej tolerować twojej obecności! Jeśli się stąd nie wyniesiesz, to przekonasz się, że pomimo tego, że jestem teraz tylko starym człowiekiem, nadal jestem w stanie zabić kobietę gołymi rękami!

Mutantka widząc ogień nienawiści palący się w oczach mężczyzny, postanowiła nie dyskutować z nim więcej. Wyszła z rezydencji, kierując się na plac, gdzie czekali na nią jej młodsi koledzy i koleżanki. Hub zbliżyła się do kobiety. Jej twarz wyrażała zakłopotanie i troskę.

- Gdzie jest Magneto? - zapytała.

- Nie idzie z nami. Zostaje tutaj, w Hammer Bay. Jego decyzja jest nieodwołalna.

- Przecież nie ma szans, aby przeżyć! Musimy go ze sobą zabrać! - dziewczyna była zmartwiona zachowaniem byłego prezydenta kraju w którym spędziła kilka lat swego życia.

- Hub, jeśli tak bardzo ci na nim zależy to idź tam do niego, na górę. Przekonaj go, aby do nas wrócił. Ale gwarantuje Ci, że jeśli to zrobisz, to także tutaj zostaniesz... na zawsze. - powiedziała Callisto. Zasmucona murzynka wróciła do pozostałych.

- Mamy problem Callisto. - oznajmił Shola.

- Tak? To coś nowego... - odparła ironicznie kobieta z jednym okiem.

- Wicked gdzieś zniknęła. Próbuje ją znaleźć od rana, nigdzie jej nie ma. - poinformował Freakshow.

- Karima, skanowałaś teren? - kobieta zwróciła się do stojącej obok koleżanki - cyborga.

- Nie, nie znajdę jej teraz, gdy przestała być mutantem.

- Słuchajcie, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Jeśli dziewczyna nie zostanie znaleziona do wieczora, wyruszamy bez niej. Nie możemy dłużej ryzykować siedząc w jednym miejscu. Magistraci, ludzie Unusa, nawet Avengers, mogą się tu w każdej chwili pojawić a my nie jesteśmy w stanie walczyć z żadnym z nich, zrozumiano?

- Nie zostawimy jej tutaj! Co będzie jeśli ona wpadnie w czyjeś ręce?

- Wicked jest dorosła. Wiedziała, że dzisiaj mieliśmy wynieść się z Genoshy. Jeśli się nie pojawiła, to znaczy, że nie chce się stąd ruszać i to jest jej prywatna sprawa! Nie mamy czasu prosić ją, aby nas posłuchała! I tak straciłam zbyt wiele czasu z tym starym głupcem! - Callisto okrzyczała chłopaka, ponieważ musiała wyładować na kimś wszystkie swoje frustracje.

W tym samym czasie Erik wyczuł czyjąś obecność wewnątrz cytadeli. Wstał z krzesła, ruszając wolnym krokiem w stronę pomieszczenia pogrążonego w całkowitym mroku. Jego czujne oczy dostrzegły ruch w głębi komnaty, prawie niezauważalny, rytmiczny, powtarzający się okresowo. Ktoś oddychał, Magneto był pewien, że w cieniu ukrywała się jedna osoba.

- Wyjdź już, wiem, że tam jesteś. - powiedział. Z ciemności wyszła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Popatrzyła na mężczyznę oczami pełnymi smutku a on zauważył, że jej czarny makijaż był całkowicie rozmazany od łez.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś z pozostałymi? Niedługo wyruszają, aby uciec z tego przeklętego miejsca! Jeśli się spóźnisz zostaniesz tutaj! - Erik niepokoił się o swą młodą znajomą. Wicked zbliżyła się do niego.

- Zostaje tutaj. Nie mam już niczego dla czego mogłabym żyć. - odpowiedziała z trudem powstrzymując się od łez.

- Wicked... twoi koledzy się o ciebie martwią, nie możesz dłużej zwlekać, bo gdy pojawią się tutaj nasi wrogowie, będzie już za późno. Wracaj do nich!

- Dlaczego, ty nie wracasz? - dziewczyna zapytała, przerywając monolog mutanta.

- Nie porównuj moje sytuacji z twoją, dziecko! - Erik zacisnął pięści. Znów zawładnęła nim złość.

- Ja straciłem wszystko, Dzień M odebrał mi cel życia! Naród, któremu służyłem, rasę, nawet moje dzieci i Charlesa! W świecie po Dniu M nie ma miejsca na ideę jaką reprezentował Magneto! Ty jesteś nastolatką, nie porównuj mnie do siebie! - Mężczyzna był zaskoczony, że tak łatwo otworzył się przed stojącą przed nim dziewczyną.

- Straciłam swoich rodziców, przyjaciół, wszystkich których znałam w chwili, gdy roboty zaatakowały Hammer Bay. Przeżyłam cudem, ale moje życie stało się dla mnie przekleństwem! Tylko kontakt z duchami sprawiał, że mogłam wstać każdego ranka a teraz straciłam nawet to! W moim wnętrzu jest pustka, której nie da się niczym wypełnić! - czarnowłosa mutantka mówiła podniesionym głosem a po jej policzkach spływały łzy, połączone z czarną substancją z kredki pod oczy.

- Dlatego proszę cię... zaakceptuj moją decyzję i pozwól mi tutaj zostać... razem z tobą... proszę cię...

Erik nie odzywał się. Nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować na słowa dziewczyny, w jaki sposób ją pocieszyć, jak jej pomóc. Wicked przytuliła się do niego, zaczęła głośno płakać. Wtuliła głowę w pierś mężczyzny, nie mogą zatrzymać potoku łez. Erik pozostawał niewzruszony, ale nie odepchnął mutantki, pozwolił jej okazywać swoje emocje tak długo, jak tego potrzebowała.

- Erik! - Magnus usłyszał głos Callisto. Delikatnie odsunął czarnowłosą dziewczynę i wrócił do pokoju z tarasem.

- Erik, nie widziałeś gdzieś Wicked? Nie możemy jej znaleźć... - zapytała jednooka kobieta.

- Nie ma jej tutaj! Mówiłem ci kobieto, abyś więcej się tu nie pokazywała! - Magneto powiedział ze złością. Callisto bez słów opuściła pomieszczenie, pozostawiając mężczyznę samego ze swoimi myślami. Po kilku minutach, w pokoju pojawiła się Wicked. Popatrzyła na siwego mutanta, uśmiechając się.

- Dziękuję. - powiedziała.

- Za kilka dni, kiedy zabraknie jedzenia, znienawidzisz mnie. Dlatego lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli od początku będziesz się trzymała jak najdalej ode mnie. - Erik oznajmił surowo.

Samolot drużyny Havoka zbliżał się do granicy pomiędzy USA a Kanadą. Atmosfera na pokładzie była bardzo nerwowa, głównie ze względu na dwóch nowych członków drużyny którymi byli znani kryminaliści. Alex był skupiony na pilotowaniu samolotu, dlatego nie reagował na bardzo denerwujące gadanie Mammomaxa. Człowiek słoń siedział na fotelu obok Arclight, usiłując nawiązać z nią dialog. Na próżno, gdyż kobieta ignorowała jego obecność. Gdyby nie strach przed telepatią Frost i chęć usunięcia nadajnika z ciała, kobieta użyłaby na wielkoludzie swych zdolności, zmieniając wszystkie jego kości w proszek. Rogue pomagała Alexowi pilotować samolot a Gambit spędzał lot w milczeniu, patrząc co chwilę na nią oraz na Arclight z której przeszłością był związany w sobie tylko znany sposób. A być może z przeszłością oryginału, lub wcześniejszego klona, mężczyzna nie mógł być pewny. Marauders byli klonowani tyle razy, że jakiekolwiek informacje o oryginale zaginęły w mrocznych komnatach laboratoriów Sinistera. Bobby Drake siedział obok Lorny. Patrzył na nią z uwagą zastanawiając się, dlaczego dziewczyna nie powiedziała ani słowa odkąd blackbird wystartował. Wcześniej próbował zagadać do niej, żartując i pytając o trywialne rzeczy, ale widząc brak reakcji zielonowłosej, zaprzestał wszelkich prób. Nie chciał zachowywać się jak Mammomax i zrobić z siebie jeszcze większego idiotę. Postanowił spróbować po raz kolejny.

- Lorna, co się dzieje? Strasznie dziwnie się zachowujesz...

- Bobby, zostaw mnie w spokoju. Głowa mnie boli i nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała odwracając twarz w kierunku szyby. Logan spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, jakby domyślił się co ją martwiło. Nie odezwał się ani słowem wracając do patrzenia na starą fotografię na której stał razem z Hudsonami na tle kanadyjskiego lasu.

W tym samym czasie samolot grupy Storm zbliżał się do miejsca swojego przeznaczenia. Brązowoskóra bogini o białych włosach zwróciła się do swej czarnowłosej przyjaciółki siedzącej obok.

- Sage, czy masz jakieś informacje ze szkoły? Czy nasza maskarada wyszła już na jaw?

- Nie wiem, musiałam przerwać kontakt z systemami instytutu, bo inaczej mogliby bardzo łatwo namierzyć nas i pozostałych. Nie możemy wrócić do szkoły, dopóki nie wyjaśnimy co wydarzyło się w tamtym supermarkecie.

- Cały czas myślę o dzieciakach ze szkoły. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że stanie się tam coś strasznego.

- Ororo, musimy wierzyć, że Sam i reszta poradzą sobie. - powiedziała Rachel.

- A ty Rachel, nie możesz połączyć się z kimś z nich? - murzynka zapytała po raz kolejny.

- Nie, z takich samych powodów co Sage, musimy zachować telepatyczną ciszę radiową. Ze szkoły a także z drużynami Scotta i Alexa.

- Martwisz się o Scotta, Ray, widać to po tobie. - Kurt włączył się do rozmowy.

- Lecą do Magneto, mam się nie martwić? A poza tym jest z nim Frost, chyba wolałabym żeby walczył z Magneto. - odparła dziewczyna zamyślając się.

- Graycrow! Jak długo zamierzasz siedzieć bezczynnie? - Sack spytał długowłosego mężczyznę z wąsami siedzącego obok niego.

- O co ci chodzi? - Scalphunter odpowiedział bardzo niechętnie.

- Nie powinniśmy myśleć o ucieczce? Taka okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć. Myślisz, że oni dotrzymają obietnicy i usuną z naszych ciał nadajniki? Nie bądź dziecinny, Greycrow.

- Będę robił to na co mam ochotę. - mężczyzna oznajmił krótko.

- A teraz nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z tobą i patrzeć na twoją przeźroczystą gębę, zrozumiałeś? - dodał ze złością. Galaretowaty mutant zamilknął wracając do patrzenia przez okno na przesuwające się po niebie białe chmury.

- W jaki sposób mamy zbadać miejsce wybuchu, na pewno roi się tam od policji i dziennikarzy. - spytała Betsy.

- Spróbuje wykorzystać moje kontakty w policji. W końcu przed Dniem M, pomagałem im w Mutant Town. Może uda mi się dowiedzieć czy ustalili cokolwiek w związku ze sprawą. - odparł Bishop.

- Nie podoba mi się, że oni z nami lecą. - dodał wskazując na siedzących nieopodal członków Gene Nation i Marauders.

- Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. - powiedział.

- Decyzja Scotta, nie mamy wyboru. Myślę, że dobrze zrobił, bo w końcu dobro naszych młodych wychowanków jest najważniejsze. - oznajmiła Storm

- Jeśli będą nieposłuszni, potraktuję ich tak jak XSE traktowało kryminalistów. - Bishop popatrzył w stronę mutantów siłą wcielonych w szeregi X-Men a jego prawa dłoń zaiskrzyła od zgromadzonej w ciele energii.

Tymczasem w zupełnie innym miejscu, położonym być może lata świetlne od Ziemi, albo tysiące lat od naszych czasów w jednym z dwóch możliwych kierunków temporalnych, a być może całkiem blisko ale w wymiarze oddzielonym od naszego przez zasłonę wibrujących membran multiwersum, młoda kobieta o brązowych włosach nie mogła pogodzić się ze swoim uwięzieniem i bezsilnością. Wspinała się na stromą górę, wierząc, że jeśli dojdzie do wierzchołka znajdzie się w miejscu z którego będzie mogła uciec. Udało jej się wyjść całkiem wysoko, ale chwila nieuwagi i zmęczenie sprawiło, że jej noga się poślizgnęła. Dziewczyna runęła w dół niesiona przez siłę grawitacji planety. Uderzyła o ziemię bardzo mocno, ale trening sprawił, że nie uszkodziła sobie żadnych ważniejszych organów. Obolała próbowała podnieść się z upadku. Jej towarzysz niedoli podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem.

- Mówiłem ci, że się nie da. Cholernie uparta jesteś! - powiedział.

- Mam siedzieć tak jak ty i nic nie robić? Niedoczekanie! - Carmella odparła ze złością.

- Masz szczęście, że grawitacja tego świata jest trochę mniejsza niż Ziemi, inaczej na pewno byś sobie coś złamała. A ja miałbym wtedy kłopot. - Jared oznajmił siadając obok brązowowłosej koleżanki.

- Nie musisz się koło mnie kręcić! Jak ci się nie podoba to co robię, to spadaj do którejś z tych chat i siedź tam! - Dziewczyna chciała odpędzić natrętnego mężczyznę.

- A ty będziesz bez sensu wchodzić na górę i spadać z niej, aż naprawdę sobie coś złamiesz, tak?

- Gówno cię to obchodzi! - Carmella krzyknęła.

- Obchodzi mnie, bo jesteśmy tu sami, tylko we dwójkę, więc powinien się tobą zaopiekować. Chyba to naturalny porządek rzeczy.

- O nie... nawet nie zaczynaj. Jeśli wydaje ci się, że przez to, że jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni we dwójkę, będziesz mógł się ze mną przespać, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie. Nawet nie próbuj się do mnie zbliżać, dobrze ci radzę! - dziewczyna odwróciła się. Popatrzyła na skałę planując kolejną próbę wspinaczki.

- To byłoby raczej niemożliwe. - odpowiedział Radius. Unscione zatrzymała się.

- A co? Jesteś gejem?

- Nie, nie... nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu będąc w drużynie na usługach rządu ma się dostęp do tajnych akt osób posiadających moce i prowadzących życie przestępcze. Nawet nie wiesz jak głęboko i jak daleko sięgają dane. Poszukiwałem swojej przeszłości, nie do końca legalnie... i natrafiłem na dokumenty o tobie.

Carmella zaciekawiona informacją podeszła bliżej Jareda.

- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - zapytała.

- Carmella, jesteś moją siostrą. - odparł mężczyzna. Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Wiedziała, że Jared był śmiertelnie poważny. Intuicyjnie wyczuła, że w tym co mówił, nie było cienia kłamstwa.

- Chodźmy bliżej chaty. Opowiem Ci co dowiedziałem się o naszej rodzinie. O naszych rodzicach a w szczególności naszym ojcu.

Callisto, Freakshow, Shola, Hub, Karima i Book wolnym krokiem szli przez zaśmiecone gruzem i wrakami pojazdów ruiny genoshańskiej metropolii. Freakshow był wściekły na jednooką kobietę za to, że zabrała go z resztą drużyny wbrew jego woli. Chłopak nie chciał zostawiać swej koleżanki Wicked na cmentarzysku pokrytym czerwonym piaskiem. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie miała żadnej szansy na samodzielne przetrwanie. Czarnowłosa mutantka próbowała podnieść go na duchu.

- To była jej decyzja. Bardzo głupia, z tym się zgodzę, ale jej własna. Jeśli chce tu zostać, żyć w ruinach czy umrzeć, ma do tego prawo. Nie będziemy ryzykować zdrowia i życia tylko aby ją odszukać.

- Wicked nie jest tu sama. Jest tu Magneto, McCoy, nawet ludzie Unusa. Oni nie są tacy źli, może się nią zaopiekują. - Hub także starała się go uspokoić.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego Magneto chce tu zostać. Spotkało go dokładnie to samo co nas wszystkich. Powinniśmy teraz podtrzymywać się na duchu. - powiedziała gruba kobieta w okularach. Długi spacer sprawiał jej coraz więcej trudności.

- Erik stracił zupełnie wszystko. Jest nikim, jednym z wielu numerów, nie jest już królem przed którym drżał cały świat. Nie sądzę, aby podniósł się z takiego upadku. - oznajmiła Callisto.

- Teraz ma kolejny powód do zemsty. - odezwał się Shola.

- Tak, ale zemsty która nie ma najmniejszych szans na dopełnienie się. - skończyła jednooka mutantka.

- Ciekawe co się stało z Charlesem. - zastanawiała się Mildred.

- Potrzebujemy go teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jeśli go nie ma, to musimy pogodzić się z tym, że nie żyje. - oznajmiła Callisto.

- Słuchajcie... coś się zbliża... - Karima przerwała dyskusję drużyny czując, że groziło jej jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. W pewnym momencie, gdzieś zza ruin budowli wyleciała ogromna metalowa siatka. Kiedy spadła na kobietę, poraziła ją potężnym wyładowaniem elektrycznym.

- Karima! - krzyknęła Hub. Kobieta cyborg upadła na ziemię. Atak skutecznie ją zneutralizował. Bez arsenału dziewczyny, drużyna pozbawionych mocy mutantów była całkowicie bezbronna wobec jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Callisto nerwowo rozglądała się dookoła aż w końcu zauważyła Unusa oraz członków jego gangu chowających się między rdzewiejącymi wrakami i ruinami.

- Cholera! - zaklęła.

- Oni mają zapasy! Brać ich! - wrzasnął Unus. Jego podwładni posłusznie i ochoczo spełnili polecenie. Caiman podbiegł do Callisto i uderzył ją z całych sił w twarz. Mutantka zaskoczona tym , że pomimo Dnia M nadal pozostawał w swej gadziej formie, nie zdążyła zareagować. Uderzyła w rosnące z piasku ruiny muru tracąc przytomność.

- Oni nie stracili zdolności... - powiedział Shola patrząc z przerażeniem na zieloną skórę mężczyzny. Caiman uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Straciłem... ale fizycznie się nie zmieniłem. Chociaż nie mogę kontrolować swego ogona nadal jestem na tyle silny aby pobić was wszystkich razem wziętych. - chwalił się. Rudowłosa Glamour podbiegła do Book i jednym kopniakiem przewróciła ją w czerwony piach. Gruba kobieta nie miała szans w starciu z młodszą i znacznie lepiej wysportowaną dziewczyną.

- Nie poddamy się tak łatwo! - łysy murzyn oznajmił patrząc wyzywająco na Unusa.

- Hub, podejdź bliżej mnie... - powiedział do koleżanki. Dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz się poddać? Jest ich za dużo. - wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Nie... to nic nie da. I tak nas sponiewierają. Popatrz co tamta wiedźma zrobiła Mildred. Nie możemy im dać satysfakcji. - Murzyn rzucił się w wir walki. Podbiegł do Caimana, próbując zaatakować go prawą pięścią. Mutant zrobił unik, ale Shola zareagował błyskawicznie unikając ciosu zielonej ręki. Chłopak domyślił się, że Caiman nie był tak szybki jak kiedyś, ponieważ jego ogon był tylko bezwładną kupą mięśni i kości. Zmusił go do odwrócenia się gwałtownie w jego stronę i gdy mutant stracił równowagę przez swój ogon, przystąpił do ataku. Uderzył mutanta łokciem i korzystając z własnej masy i momentu pędu, przewrócił go na ziemię. W tym samym czasie Hub zmagała się z rudowłosą przeciwniczką. Murzynka była szybsza i bardziej wysportowana, zręcznie unikała ciosów kobiety. Dziewczyny kilka razy dały sobie po twarzach, z ich nosów spływały strużki świeżej krwi.

- Nie poddajesz się, co? - powiedziała Glamour uśmiechając się.

- Komuś takiemu jak ty? Nigdy! - odparła Hub.

Dziewczyny po raz kolejny ruszyły na siebie. Tymczasem, Shola znalazł ukrywającego się w ruinach Lighting Roda, pozbawionego mocy mutanta, który musiał posiłkować się siatką i paralizatorem, aby osiągnąć taki sam efekt jak niegdyś przy pomocy swojego dotyku. Mutant był wymoczkiem, nie miał najmniejszych szans w spotkaniu z silnym murzynem.

- To za Karimę, ty śmieciu! - powiedział Shola masując rękę bolącą od uderzenia w szczękę mężczyzny. Hub kilka razy uderzyła Glamour w twarz. Nie przestawała bić aż do momentu gdy rudowłosa zachwiała się na nogach. Murzynka, napełniona przypływem adrenaliny, zadała jej ostateczny, decydujący cios. Kiedy jej przeciwniczka została pokonana, zmęczona i obolała dziewczyna oparła się o wyschniętą fontannę. Niestety nie dane jej było odpocząć. Zza zakrętu drogi wyłoniła się dwójka jej starych znajomych: Hack - chudy chłopak w okularach i mięśniak Purge.

- Hub... nie stawiaj nam oporu... - wymamrotał Hack.

- Nie walcz z nami, to nie będzie cię boleć. - dodał Purge.

- Jesteście z nimi? Przecież byliśmy przyjaciółmi! - dziewczyna krzyknęła przecierając wargi zakrwawione pod nosem.

- Macie jedzenie, nie dzielicie się nim... przykro mi Hub. - oznajmił Purge uśmiechając się.

- Nie dostaniesz mnie tak łatwo, judaszu! - Murzynka krzyknęła z złością. Próbowała stawiać opór, ale nie miała szansy w walce z większym i silniejszym przeciwnikiem, potężnym nawet po utracie swoich nadludzkich zdolności. Shola zbliżył się do Unusa. Popatrzył na niego wyzywająco, zapraszając go do pojedynku jeden na jednego. Mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał.

- Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą bić. Jestem nietykalny, zapomniałeś o tym?

- Zaraz ci pokaże jak nietykalny jesteś, gnoju! - Shola przygotował się do starcia. Unus uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny pokazując ręką na oddalonych o kilka kroków Purge's i Hacka. Długowłosy blondyn trzymał nieprzytomną Hub.

- Purge, przygotuj się do skręcenia jej karku! - krzyknął były mutant.

- Hub! Ty gnoju, nie odważysz się tego zrobić! - Murzyn był przerażony tym, że jego najbliższa przyjaciółka mogła w każdej chwili stracić życie.

- Odważę się. Chyba, że mi się poddasz. - zaproponował Unus.

- Dobrze. Poddaje się. - oznajmił Shola bez chwili zastanowienia. Wiedział, że Hub zrobiłaby dla niego dokładnie to samo. Angelo uderzył go najmocniej jak potrafił. Chłopak przewrócił się, tracąc wszelką ochotę do dalszej walki.

- Boli bardziej niż przedtem... - Unus dziwił się patrząc na swą dłoń.

- Co robimy z nimi? - zapytał Purge.

- Zabierzemy ich do środka. McCoy chciał sobie trochę poeksperymentować. Zostawcie tamtą babę bo jest cały czas pod napięciem. - powiedział pokazując na Karimę leżącą w brudzie i podłączonej do prądu siatce.

- Resztę zabieramy ze sobą! Caiman, Glamour i Rod mają się jak najszybciej podnieść bo zostawię ich na pustyni! - krzyknął przepełniony pewnością siebie po zwycięstwie nad najnowszymi wychowankami Xaviera.

Carmella i Jared siedzieli wewnątrz drewnianej chaty obok siebie, patrząc na jęzory ognia tańczące w kominku. Dziewczyna zrezygnowała z bezsensownego wspinania się na skały i nie miała zamiaru schodzić w głąb przepaści po przeciwnej stronie płaskowyżu. Z kilkukilometrowego upadku by się nie podniosła, nawet na planecie o zmniejszonej grawitacji. Radius opowiadał o sobie.

- Żyliśmy wszyscy razem w jednym sierocińcu, ale ty zostałaś bardzo szybko adoptowana. Może dlatego, że byłaś dziewczynką, może dlatego że byłaś najmłodsza, nie wiem. Pewnie nie pamiętasz tamtych czasów.

Carmella pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Życie w sierocińcu to było piekło, dla mnie i dla Adriana. Nie chciałbym za bardzo rozpamiętywać tamtych czasów.

- Adriana?

- Tak, masz jeszcze jednego brata. Razem wychowaliśmy się w sierocińcu a później trafiliśmy do obozu treningowego Departamentu H. Nikt nie dał nam wyboru, ty miałaś znacznie więcej szczęścia.

- Nie nazwałabym tego szczęściem. Gdybym została z wami, to pewnie dzisiaj nosiłabym kolory twojej drużyny. Zamiast tego adoptowali mnie ludzie, którzy potrzebowali mnie tylko po, aby płacić mniejsze podatki. Byłam dla nich niczym, przedmiotem, podrzutkiem z przytułku. Moje dzieciństwo i okres szkoły to ciągłe chowanie się w łazience przed ojczymem i koleżankami z klasy.

Jared słuchał kobiety z uwagą. Nie chciał przerywać jej opowieści.

- Pewnego dnia, kilku chłopaków za namową pewnej idiotki zaprosiło mnie na imprezę. Poszłam, bo byłam wtedy bardzo naiwna. Opili mnie i próbowali zgwałcić. Nie udało mi się, bo uciekłam ale do dzisiaj nie mogę znieść dotyku drugiej osoby. Powiedziałam o wszystkim ojczymowi a on... do dziś mam bliznę na czole po jego reakcji... uciekłam z domu mając nadzieję, że już nigdy tam nie wrócę. A wtedy dopadli mnie oni... moi niedoszli gwałciciele. Chcieli się zemścić za to, że próbowałam donieść na nich na policję. Chcieli dokończyć to co zaczęli na tamtej imprezie. I wtedy pojawiły się moje mutacyjne zdolności - psioniczny pancerz i pole siłowe. Wreszcie byłam silna, wreszcie przestałam być bezbronna! Zemściłam się za moje wszystkie krzywdy, zemściłam się na nich, na moim ojczymie...

- Zabiłaś ich?

- Nie, ale teraz są kalekami przykutymi do łóżek. Już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzą.

- Obudzenie się mocy było dla ciebie wybawieniem, Carmella.

- Tak, gdyby nie ona, zginęłabym z rąk tamtych potworów albo sama bym sobie odebrała życie. Moce nadały prawdziwego znaczenia mojemu istnieniu, pokazały mi, że jestem kimś innym, kimś lepszym od tych, którzy mnie prześladowali. Mogłam rozwinąć skrzydła. Reszta opowieści to tułanie się po Stanach aż w końcu znaleźli mnie Acolythes. - dziewczyna zakończyła monolog.

- Gdybyśmy byli razem, to wszystko nie zdarzyłoby się... - Jared odparł zamyślony.

- A jak zostanie mutantem wpłynęło na ciebie?

- Moje zdolności to pole siłowe przez które przechodzi tylko i wyłącznie powietrze i woda. Gdy się pojawiło, poczułem się silniejszy, bezpieczniejszy. Mogłem wreszcie bić się z większymi od siebie. Ale wkrótce okazało się, że było to tak naprawdę przekleństwo. Pole było nie do przeniknięcia dla wszystkiego. Musiałem jeść przez specjalnie skonstruowany przyrząd. Nie czułem niczyjego dotyku na skórze... może i lepiej, że straciłem swoje zdolności.

- Mówiłeś, że szukałeś danych dotyczących naszej rodziny. Czy znalazłeś coś więcej?

- Tak, dowiedziałem się, że ja i Adrian mieliśmy różnych ojców i tą samą matkę. Dowiedziałem się o twoim istnieniu i o tym, że my mieliśmy wspólnych ojców. Dowiedziałem się kim jest nasz ojciec. Angelo Unscione, Unus the Untouchable.

- Ach, to wyjaśnia nasze zdolności. Ale zaraz... mówisz, że jego nazwisko to Unscione?

- Tak.

- Moi przybrani rodzice też się tak nazywali... to znaczy, że byli spokrewnieni z moim biologicznym ojcem... ten drań musiał wiedzieć jak mnie traktują i nie zareagował! Cieszę się teraz, że nigdy go nie spotkałam!

- A może on po prostu wyciągnął cię z sierocińca, żebyś nie wpadła w łapy Departamentu H...

- Nieważne. Mam teraz kolejny powód, żeby się stąd wydostać. Znaleźć Unusa i urządzić go tak, jak wszystkich innych co mnie skrzywdzili.

- Może ci w tym pomogę! - odparł Jared. Rozmowa rodzeństwa została przerwana przez rozbłysk jasnego światła za oknem chaty.

- Co to? - spytała Carmella.

- Dokładnie to samo się pojawiło, jak przenieśli tu ciebie! Znowu kogoś przenieśli! - odparł Radius. Oboje wyszli przed chatę i popędzili w kierunku domu przy którym pojawiło się światło. Dobiegli zbyt późno, ktokolwiek przybył z nową ofiarą decymacji, dawno teleportował się w znanym tylko sobie kierunku. Carmella zaglądnęła do wnętrza chaty zauważając leżącą na podłodze dziewczynę. Okazało się, że była ona Azjatką o krótkich, czarnych włosach, była ubrana w żółtą kurtkę.

Blackbird X-Men lądował na niegościnnych ziemiach Hammer Bay. X-Men byli gotowi do spotkania z Magneto i rozpoczęcia poszukiwać Xaviera a także zaginionych dzieci Erika. Ich plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez leżącą w piasku Karimę Shapandar. Kobieta wciąż była unieruchomiona przez elektryczną siatkę. Scott gdy tylko zobaczył dziewczynę, kazał Hankowi i Kitty zająć się nią i dowiedzieć się od niej kto ją napadł. On sam miał zamiar stanąć twarzą w twarz z Magneto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Scott Summers szedł wzdłuż zdewastowanego rynku Hammer Bay, nazywanego niegdyś Magda Square na cześć zmarłej żony Erika Lehnsherra. Jego drużyna pomagała rannej Karimie Shependar, odnalezionej zaraz po wylądowaniu na zniszczonej wyspie. Cyclopsowi towarzyszyła jedynie Amelia Voght, będąca gwarancją bezproblemowej rozmowy z byłym władcą państwa mutantów. Zadaniem X-Men było odnalezienie Xaviera a także dzieci Magneto odpowiedzialnych za zmianę rzeczywistości a później pozbawienie nadludzkich zdolności setek tysięcy mutantów. Scott domyślał się, że Erik mógł chronić Wandę i Pietro i wiedział, że jeśli mężczyzna nadal posiadał moce magnetyczne, nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu nim w pojedynkę. Rudowłosa kobieta była kiedyś członkinią drużyny wyznającej ideologię Magneto, dlatego jej obecność mogła złagodzić pierwszy kontakt z władcą Genoshy. Cyclops był zdziwiony ogromną pustką otaczającą go, wiedział bowiem doskonale, że wraz z Xavierem i Magneto na wyspie żyło kilka grup mutantów, próbujących uratować wszystko to co pozostało z dawnej cywilizacji. W pewnej chwili odebrał przekaz telepatyczny od Emmy Frost.

- Scott, on jest w tym dużym budynku z tarasem. Mam złe wieści, Karima została zaatakowana. Henry i Katherine próbują jej pomóc, ale nie mamy ze sobą sprzętu, aby zbadać jej osobliwą fizjologię.

- Dzięki Emma, czy widzieliście kogoś jeszcze?

- Nie. Dookoła pustki. Fever Pitch obserwuje teren z góry. Piotr sprawdza okoliczne gruzowiska.

- Nie rozdzielajcie się! Musicie być gotowi na każdą ewentualność. - Scott odpowiedział telepatycznie.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Amelia widząc skupienie Scotta sugerujące, że jego myśli poszybowały gdzieś daleko.

- To Emma. Erik jest w tym budynku. - wskazał palcem na rezydencję z tarasem.

- Musimy uważać, bo Karima została zaatakowana.

- Myślisz, że to Erik?

- Nie wiem, musimy być przygotowani na wszystko.

Cyclops i Voght weszli po schodach na rozległy taras a stamtąd do wnętrza rezydencji Magneto. Mężczyzna siedział przy dużym, drewnianym biurku. Zauważył zbliżających się do niego mutantów, ale nie zareagował na ich pojawienie się. Nadal siedział nieruchomo wpatrując się w ścianę poprzecinaną przez propagujące pęknięcia. Kiedy Scott zbliżył się na tyle, że cień ściany zasłonił jego twarz, Erik spojrzał na niego i się uśmiechnął.

- Wizjer na oczach. To znaczy, że moja córka cię oszczędziła. - powiedział. Po chwili wstał z krzesła.

- Widzę, że jest z tobą moja stara znajoma. - dodał patrząc na Amelię.

- Zmieniłaś strony, ale teraz nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Walka się skończyła. Moje dzieci się o to postarały.

- Wyglądasz okropnie. - Voght skomentowała nieogoloną twarz mężczyzny i jego potarganą pelerynę.

- Tak jak państwo, którego jestem władcą. - Erik odparł wskazując na okna za którymi widać było ruiny Hammer Bay.

- Scott, czy dołączysz do mnie, aby wznieść toast za marzenie, które umarło? - zapytał pokazując na butelkę wina leżącą na stole.

- Erik, nie mam czasu na rozmowy. Po decymacji sytuacja mutantów jest gorsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nadeszła pora, aby zapomnieć o wszystkich różnicach jakie nas dzielą i połączyć siły, aby ratować to co ocalało.

- Scott, moja pomoc nie przyda ci się na nic. Jestem tylko starym, zmęczonym człowiekiem, który utracił cel w życiu. Wanda odebrała mi wszystko. Dziwię się, że nadal musisz nosić na oczach wizjer. Czyżby klątwa Scarlett Witch dosięgła tylko nas mieszkających w Genoshy?

- Nie Erik. Mutanci na całym świecie stracili swoje zdolności. Czary Wandy dotknęły także szkoły. Szacuje się, że na świecie pozostało około 198 czynnych mutantów.

Erik usiadł na krześle. Zamyślił się po czym kontynuował.

- Przez te wszystkie lata wierzyłem, że jesteśmy czymś wyjątkowym. Wierzyłem, że to nam będzie dane odziedziczyć Ziemię i robiłem wszystko, aby moja wizja spełniła się. Wszystkie moje poświęcenia i krew przelana w obronie mojej rasy... wszystko poszło na marne. Wieszczyłem upadek ludzkości a to my jesteśmy teraz gatunkiem na wymarciu, to my jesteśmy ślepym zaułkiem ewolucji...

- Erik, mutanci którzy stracili zdolności w Dniu M znikają w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ktoś na nich poluje nie wiadomo w jakim celu. - Amelia wtrąciła się do rozmowy. Była zniecierpliwiona przeciągającą się konwersacją mężczyzn.

- Nie jestem zdziwiony. Ludzie mszczą się teraz, gdy jesteśmy bezsilni. Pamiętasz jak uczyłem cię, że w przyszłości tak się stanie, jeśli nie zaczniemy działać i zmusimy ich do posłuszeństwa? - Magneto odparł uśmiechając się.

- A ty Amelio, czy ty także zostałaś odarta z niezwykłości? - zapytał.

- Nie, nadal mam swoje moce. Ale pozostali Acolytes... Sarah, Carmella, Spoor... stracili je. A późnej zostali uprowadzeni na moich oczach. Byłam zupełnie bezsilna, nie mogłam im pomóc. Moje moce uratowały mi życie. Chcemy odnaleźć Xaviera. Nie wiemy czy nadal jest mutantem, bo nie jesteśmy w stanie wykryć jego obecności za pomocą Cerebry. Charles mieszkał tutaj tuż przed Dniem M, prawda?

- Erik, powiesz nam gdzie jest Charles? - Scott zapytał stanowczo.

- Scott, nie mam pojęcia gdzie on jest. Kiedy świat zrobił się biały a ja obudziłem się odarty ze swego daru, nie było go przy mnie. Nie było także moich dzieci, Pietra i Wandy. Może Wanda chciała zadać mi największy ból wymazując Charlesa z rzeczywistości a później także siebie i brata? Może już nie istnieją. Jestem pewien, że moja córka byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego.

- Jeśli coś ukrywasz, mam ze sobą grupę X-Men... możemy przeszukać całą wyspę. - Scott spojrzał na siwego mutanta surowym wzrokiem.

- Jaki byłyby mój cel ukrywania Charlesa? Nie mam na sobie hełmu, widzisz? Przyprowadź tutaj pannę Frost i niech upewni się, że nie mam przed tobą żadnych tajemnic.

- Dobrze. Pomożesz nam w naszych poszukiwaniach?

- Nie. Zostanę na wyspie, która stanie się moim grobem tak jak stała się grobem marzenia Xaviera. Weźcie ze sobą Callisto i resztę mutantów. Nawet jeśli nie posiadają już swoich zdolności, to na pewno łatwiej im będzie zacząć życie w Ameryce niż w tym piekle.

- Resztę mutantów? - Amelia zdziwiła się.

- Znaleźliśmy tylko ranną Karimę. Nikogo poza nią nie spotkaliśmy. - powiedział Cyclops. Magneto wstał z krzesła. Podszedł do barierki tarasu i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła tak jakby chciał wypatrzeć kogoś lub coś w rozległych pustyniach czerwonego piasku i gruzu ze zburzonych budowli.

- Może twój tajemniczy porywacz dotarł nawet tutaj. - Erik oznajmił patrząc w kierunku ogromnej rzeźby przedstawiającej jego osobę a zbudowanej przez Polaris, jego najmłodszą córkę, przed kilkoma miesiącami.

- Wracam do drużyny. Może udało im się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. - Cyclops ruszył do wyjścia.

- Idziesz z nami? - zapytał, ale nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi wyszedł z budynku. Amelia została ze swym dawnym nauczycielem.

- Nie pomożemy im? - spytała.

- Dołączyłaś do X-Men? - zapytał Erik zmieniając temat i zupełnie ignorując jej pytanie.

- Byłam ranna i przerażona. Pierwszą osobą o której pomyślałam był Charles Xavier. Niestety nie zastałam go, ale Scott zaoferował mi swoją pomoc.

- W jednym Cyclops ma rację. Nie jesteśmy w stanie naprawić tego co zepsuła moja córka, ale właśnie dlatego nie może być między nami żadnych podziałów. Musimy trzymać się razem i nie pozwolić, aby ludzie uderzyli w chwili naszej największej słabości. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, dołącz do X-Men Amelio. Będziesz tam bezpieczna.

- Czy ty wrócisz z nami?

- Nie. Ja nie pasuję do nowej rzeczywistości. Moja rola w świecie wymarzonym przez Wandę nie miałaby żadnego sensu. Jak można walczyć o prawa rasy, która praktycznie nie istnieje? Pomogę wam odnaleźć zaginionych mutantów z Genoshy, ale zaraz po tym nasze drogi się rozejdą. Na zawsze.

- Przeniosę nas tam w gazowej formie. Tak będzie szybciej. - zaproponowała. rudowłosa kobieta Nie chciała kontynuować rozmowy, gdyż smutny ton wypowiedzi mężczyzny, który kiedyś potrafił zatrzymywać asteroidy w locie, sprawiał, że przeczucie zbliżającej się katastrofy jakie miała od chwili kontaktu z tajemniczym porywaczem byłych mutantów, powróciło. Użyła swoich zdolności na samej sobie a także Eriku i teleportowała się pod postacią chmury zabarwionego na różowo gazu.

Cyclops wrócił do pozostałych X-Men. Beast i Kitty pomagali rannej Karimie, zajmując się jej biomechanicznym ciałem a Emma stała nieopodal próbując telepatycznie dosięgnąć do wnętrza jej umysłu i przywrócić jej świadomość w sposób bezbolesny i nie powodujący żadnego trwałego uszczerbku w zdrowiu mentalnym. Fever Pitch zauważył zbliżającego się lidera X-Men i wylądował na piętrzącym się rumowisku gruzu.

- Fever Pitch, zauważyłeś coś niezwykłego? - zapytał Scott.

- Ja nie należę do twojej bandy harcerzyków! Nie muszę słuchać twoich rozkazów. - odparł płonący szkielet. Cyclops bardzo się zdenerwował. Nie był w nastroju na jakiekolwiek żarty ani zaczepki.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie albo zetnę ci głowę promieniem optycznym. - powiedział ze złością.

- Dobrze. Nikogo w promieniu kilku mil. Zadowolony? - odparł Fever Pitch.

- Piotr, a u ciebie? - Scott spytał zbliżającego się Colossusa.

- Nic, ale jest tu wiele nienaruszonych budynków. Mogą mieć podziemia w których ktoś może się ukrywać.

- Zacznij poszukiwania. - Scott rozkazał swojemu koledze a chwilę później doszedł na Beasta i Kitty Pryde klęczących przy nieprzytomnej Karimie.

- Co z nią?

- Jej organizm jest naprawiany przez nano-mechanizmy w krwiobiegu. Nie mogę ocenić jak długo będzie przebywać w takim stanie, Scott.

- Postarajcie się ją szybko obudzić. Tylko ona może powiedzieć nam coś więcej o tym co się tutaj wydarzyło.

- Czy spotkałeś się z Magneto? Wiesz gdzie jest Charles?

- Nie. Magneto także jest ofiarą dnia M, stracił swoje zdolności. On nie ma pojęcia co się stało z profesorem. Prawdopodobnie Charles również już nie jest mutantem albo został całkowicie wymazany z istnienia przez Scarlett Witch.

W tym samym momencie pojawiła się chmura gazu i wyłoniły się z niej dwie osoby - rudowłosa Amelia i Magneto. Henry przerwał oględziny ciała kobiety cyborga, szybkim krokiem podszedł do swojego lidera.

- Czy nie uważasz, że powinniśmy go aresztować Scott? - McCoy spytał patrząc jednocześnie na siwego mężczyznę.

- Nie po tu tutaj przybyliśmy. Mamy dużo ważniejsze sprawy, znalezienie Charlesa.

- I grupy moich mutantów. - Erik powiedział, podchodząc do pozostałych członków X-Men.

- Podobno razem z Karimą było kilku młodych mutantów, którzy stracili zdolności. Prawdopodobnie ktoś ich porwał. Być może nawet było to ta sama osoba, która zaatakowała mnie i moich byłych kolegów. - Amelia wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- To mógł być Dark Beast, twoje złe alter ego doktorze McCoy. Albo ludzie Unusa. Nie wiem, czy zachowali swoje zdolności. - Magneto włączył się do rozmowy.

- Scott, dlaczego stoisz w miejscu nic nie robiąc? Ten człowiek zabił setki ludzi w Nowym Yorku! On zabił Jean, czy już zapomniałeś? - Henry był bardzo zdenerwowany.

- Henry, przecież wiesz doskonale co mówił Charles. Erik nie jest odpowiedzialny za to co stało się w Nowym Yorku. To był ktoś inny, nadal nie wiemy kto, ale nie Erik. - Scott powiedział podchodząc do Beasta.

- Nie ma tu Charlesa, aby mógł potwierdzić twoją wersję wydarzeń. - Henry nie ustępował.

- McCoy... w podziemiach mojej byłej rezydencji leżą bezgłowe zwłoki tego potwora, o którym opowiadasz. Chcesz dowodu? Idź do podziemi i sam zobacz. Możesz go pokroić na drobne kawałki i samemu zbadać rany zadane przez Wolverine'a i Cyclopsa.

Magneto był gotowy do konfrontacji z mutantem. Pomimo utraty zdolności, nie stracił swojej dumy i nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby ktoś oskarżał go o coś czego nie zrobił. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale wkrótce została przerwana przez głos Shadowcat.

- Karima dochodzi do siebie! Chodźcie tutaj wszyscy!

- Fever Pitch! Colossus! Wracajcie! - Krzyknął Scott. Rosjanin o metalicznej skórze zbliżył się do niego informując, że znalazł kilka zamkniętych wejść do podziemi.

- To korytarze prowadzące do starych schronów z czasów gdy wyspą rządzili magistraci. Jeśli moi podopieczni zostali tam zabrani to na pewno sprawka Dark Beasta. Wiedziałem, że nie można zaufać tej kreaturze. - powiedział Erik.

- Dziwię się, że pozwoliłeś mu się tutaj zadomowić. - Henry wtrącił po chwili zastanowienia.

- Każda para rąk była na wagę złota. Nikt z X-Men, oprócz Charlesa, nie interesował się tym, co działo się z tą wyspą.

- Kiedy byliśmy tu po raz ostatni, nie było tu żadnych śladów życia, tylko wiadomość pozostawiona przez ciebie, skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć... - Henry po raz kolejny został sprowokowany przez Magneto.

- Uspokójcie się, lepiej posłuchajcie tego co Karima ma do powiedzenia! - Kitty znów musiała zareagować stanowczo, aby przerwać starcia słowne jej znajomych.

Karima siedziała na niewielkim murku a właściwie małym fragmencie ogrodzenia, który przetrwał atak zabójczych robotów na wyspę. Wyglądała na osłabioną i psychicznie nieobecną, ale z każdą minutą czuła się lepiej i była gotowa do rozmowy.

- To ludzie Unusa. Zaskoczyli nas gdy próbowaliśmy znaleźć drogę poza wyspę. Zaatakowali mnie pierwszą, bo wiedzieli, że pozostali nie mogli się bronić. Nie wiem co działo się po tym, jak straciłam przytomność, ale wiem jedno. Oni żyją i są gdzieś niedaleko.

- Gdzie? Możesz określić dokładniej? - spytał Scott.

- Nie... moje sensory nadal nie działają tak jak trzeba.

- Emma? - Scott zwrócił się do blondynki.

- Nie łapię niczyich myśli. Ale mam coś ciekawszego. Badając wszystkie podziemne bunkry natrafiłam na coś bardzo ciekawego. Jeden z nich jest chroniony przed telepatią.

- Wiemy, gdzie ich szukać. - wtrąciła się Amelia.

- Nie czekajmy dłużej. - dodała Kitty.

- Kto zostaje z Karimą? - Scott spytał wszystkich zgromadzonych. Ciemnoskóra kobieta wstała z murku.

- Ja też idę. Jestem za nich odpowiedzialna i muszę naprawić swój błąd.

- Jesteś w stanie walczyć? Przed chwilą byłaś w naprawdę złym stanie.

- Za kilka minut będę w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Nie martw się o mnie Cyclops.

- Dobrze. Przygotujcie się, za chwilę schodzimy do podziemi!

W tym samym czasie w podziemnych schronach, Dark Beast przygotowywał się do eksperymentów. Patrzył na ekran jedynego działającego komputera w całym pomieszczeniu na którym przesuwały się wzory reprezentujące jakieś organiczne związki chemiczne. Otaczała go aparatura medyczna i laboratoryjna, wyglądająca jakby zabrano ją z kilku zupełnie różnych miejsc. Fragmenty dziwnych urządzeń wydawały się zupełnie do siebie nie pasować, tak jakby każda aparatura była zszyta z wielu różnych maszynerii wziętych wprost z jakiegoś elektronicznego złomowiska. Kable wiszące na ścianach i suficie, krzesła z paskami do wiązania przymusowych pacjentów, leżące wszędzie strzykawki i porozbijane szkło laboratoryjne a także sama osoba głównego laboranta przywodziły na myśl kryjówkę szalonego doktora Frankensteina. Beast miał na sobie potargany fartuch a jego zręczne ręce pisały coś na komputerze, aby za chwilę wprowadzić wyliczone parametry do jednego z dziwacznych aparatów. W tym samym momencie do pracowni wyglądającej jak izba tortur wkroczył Unus.

- Jesteś już gotowy? - spytał mężczyzna. McCoy odwrócił się gwałtownie, wziął do ręki stojącą nieopodal kolbę i rzucił nią z całych sił w czarnowłosego byłego mutanta. Unus uchylił się a szklane naczynie rozbiło o ścianę.

- Nie wołałem cię, więc nie miałeś tu po co przychodzić! Wynoś się stąd! - McCoy był wściekły. Najwyraźniej eksperymenty które sobie zaplanował nie przyniosły mu oczekiwanych rezultatów. Unus szybko uciekł z królestwa szalonego naukowca. Tymczasem Hub, Shola i Freakshow powoli dochodzili do siebie w jednym z pomieszczeń podziemi. Zostali zamknięci w magazynie, w którym nie było już niczego poza dwiema skrzyniami i dziesiątkami pajęczyn na ścianach i na suficie. Wszystkie lampy jakie kiedyś rozświetlały komnatę zostały rozbite albo wyniesione do innych pomieszczeń, gdzie były dużo bardziej potrzebne, dlatego panowała tam nieprzenikniona ciemność. Freakshow siedział na podłodze oparty o ścianę a Hub i Shola byli blisko siebie starając się dodać sobie nawzajem odwagi do przetrwania tej trudnej dla nich chwili. Nigdzie nie było Callisto, która kilkanaście minut wcześniej została wyprowadzona z celi przez Unusa w nieznanym kierunku. Nikt z obecnych nie wiedział co się z nią stało, nikt nie miał odwagi również podjąć jej tematu. Book leżała nieprzytomna w kącie pomieszczenia. Kobieta próbowała powstrzymać ludzi Unusa przed wyprowadzeniem Callisto i przypłaciła to ciosem prosto w twarz. Młodzi mutanci stracili nadzieję na jakikolwiek ratunek.

- Zastanawiam się, czy Magneto przyjdzie nam z pomocą... - powiedziała Hub. Łzy w jej oczach zdradzały, że nie wierzyła w to co mówiła. Chciała poczuć się lepiej, rozbudzić nadzieję w sobie i jej kolegach.

- Jeśli tak, dołączy do nas w tej ciemnicy. - odparł Shola, obejmując dziewczynę. Hub zamknęła oczy i delikatnie położyła swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Ciekawe, czy z Wicked stało się to samo. Ciekawe czy zrobili z nią to samo co z Callisto... - blondyn siedzący po drugiej stronie celi dołączył do rozmowy.

- Skąd mamy wiedzieć co stało się z Callisto? Może zaraz przyprowadzą ją z powrotem... może uciekła i nas niedługo uratuje... nie pomyśleliście o tym? Może pojawi się tutaj razem z Wicked? - Shola próbował podtrzymać na duchu przyjaciół. Był najstarszy z całej trójki i czuł się zobowiązany pełnić rolę przywódcy, gdy Callisto była nieobecna. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że siedząca przy nim murzynka szlochała, trzęsła się.

- Hub... - chciał coś powiedzieć, ale sam się powstrzymał.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... nie mogę uwierzyć w to co zrobili Hack i Purge! - dziewczyna nie potrafiła już dłużej tłumić w sobie swoich emocji.

- Ja znam ich od dzieciństwa... spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu a oni...

- Kiedy ludzie walczą o przeżycie są czasami zmuszeni do robienia straszliwych rzeczy... - chłopak próbował uspokoić swoją koleżankę.

- Jeśli mamy przetrwać tą walkę to powinniśmy trzymać się razem! Powinniśmy pomagać sobie nawzajem a nie walczyć ze sobą! Nie rozumiem dlaczego oni mnie zdradzili i nigdy tego nie zrozumiem!

- Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, kto jest twoim prawdziwym przyjacielem a kto nie.

Hub znów zaczęła płakać i mocniej przytuliła się do ramienia kolegi. Freakshow nie odzywał się. Myślał o Wicked i zastanawiał się, czy ona zdradziła go tak samo jak Purge i Hack zdradzili jego czarnoskórą koleżankę. W tym samym czasie grupa Unusa zgromadziła się wokół Callisto przywiązanej do słupa i pobitej do nieprzytomności. Lighting Rod i Caiman patrzyli z zadowoleniem na krew kapiącą z rozbitego nosa i rozciętej wargi kobiety. Ich radość została przerwana przez pojawienie się Glamour. Rudowłosa kobieta była przerażona, tak jakby przed minutą zobaczyła ducha.

- Oni tutaj są! - wykrzyczała patrząc na Unusa.

- Kto? Kto tu jest?

- X-Men! Są tuż nad nami! - dziewczyna powiedziała głosem w którym dało się usłyszeć strach.

- Cholera jasna! Idą do McCoya! Pilnujcie, żeby wam ta wiedźma nie uciekła! - Rozkazał patrząc na związaną mutantkę. Unus po raz kolejny pojawił się w laboratorium Dark Beasta. McCoy znów nie był gotowy na przyjęcie pacjenta i nie krył niezadowolenia z pojawienia się mężczyzny. Tym razem, w całkowitym milczeniu, wziął ze stolika skalpel a po chwili rzucił nim w Unusa. Mężczyzna zdołał uchylić się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Ostre narzędzie chirurgiczne wbiło się w twardą framugę drzwi.

- McCoy! Ty świrze! X-Men są na górze! Szukają nas!

Beast nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa kolegi, dlatego podszedł do komputera i włączył widok z kamer śledzących teren w bliskiej okolicy wejścia do podziemi. Przekonał się, że Unus mówił prawdę.  
- Niedobrze. Nie mogą mi teraz przeszkodzić. Przyprowadź Callisto. Przygotuj pozostałych. Ja mam dla X-Men małą niespodziankę. - oznajmił znikając w mniejszym pomieszczeniu tuż za głównym laboratorium. W tej samej chwili jeden z budynków na powierzchni zatrząsł się i wkrótce z jego wnętrza zaczęły wynurzać się stalowe behemoty. Przed oczami drużyny Scotta pojawiły się wielkie maszyny bojowe, Sentinele. Nie były to modele robotów z jakimi mutanci walczyli w przeszłości a raczej egzemplarze robione w warunkach garażowych, w pośpiechu i z części, które zostały odrzucone z fabryk wielkich robotów. Ogromne maszyny powoli zbliżały się do mutantów zwracając w ich kierunku wszystkie swoje sensory.

- Co to za diabelstwo? - zapytał Fever Pitch. Cyclops uśmiechnął się.

- To Sentinele. Właśnie stałeś się pełnoprawnym członkiem X-Men. - dodał po chwili.

W tym samym czasie druga grupa mutantów znalazła się na lotnisku należącym do Departamentu H, Kanadyjskiej organizacji finansującej grupę superbohaterów znaną jako Alpha Flight. Havok, Polaris, Iceman, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine a także niedawno dołączeni do składu Mammomax i Arclight szli wzdłuż pasa startowego otoczeni przez kilku uzbrojonych, umundurowanych mężczyzn. Naprzeciwko nich stali dobrzy znajomi Logana z dawnych czasów, James i Heather Hudsonowie oraz Michael Twoyoungmen znany lepiej pod pseudonimem Shaman.

- Logan, dziękuję że zdecydowałeś się nam pomóc. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna oznajmił witając się z mutantem.

- Gorszego czasu nie mogliście wybrać. Jesteśmy zdziesiątkowani po Dniu M, w Stanach ktoś wysadził w powietrze supermarket zwalając wszystko na jakiegoś mutanta a my musieliśmy wymknąć się z Instytutu otoczonego przez wojsko i wielkie maszyny bojowe. Jesteśmy pewnie na pierwszym miejscu na liście poszukiwanych terrorystów. - Logan odparł zdenerwowany.

- Tym bardziej jesteśmy wdzięczni, że nam pomagasz i zebrałeś ze sobą drużynę.

- W Stanach też znikają byli mutanci, nie robię tego dla was tylko po to, żeby zbliżyć się do rozwiązania tej zagadki.

- Znam twoich znajomych, ale widzę wśród was nowe twarze. - Indianin stojący obok spojrzał na wielkiego człowieka-słonia i nieznaną mu kobietę.

- Nowi rekruci. Nie pytaj o więcej. - Wolverine zakończył rozmowę, jednocześnie ucinając wszelkie spekulacje swojego przyjaciela.

- Chodźmy do środka. - powiedziała Heather zapraszając wszystkich zebranych. Havok zbliżył się do lidera Alpha Flight.

- Czy porwali od was wielu ludzi? - spytał.

- Wszystkich, którzy stracili zdolności po Dniu M. Znikli Radius, Flex, Murmur a także Stitch. Ghost Girl jest w jednym z naszych bunkrów, strzeżona przez 24 godziny. Co ciekawe, zniknęła także Pathway, chociaż ona nie straciła zdolności. Podobnie jak jej siostra. A u was?

- Nikt nie odważył się zaatakować X-Men bezpośrednio. Ale wiemy, że wielu naszych dawnych wrogów zostało porwanych. - odparł Alex.

- I prawdopodobnie profesor. - Rogue wtrąciła się do konwersacji.

- Xavier został porwany? Stracił zdolności? - James zdziwił się.

- Nie wiemy. Zniknął po Dniu M i nie jesteśmy w stanie w żaden sposób go zlokalizować. Scott i jego drużyna polecieli do Genoshy zacząć poszukiwania. - Logan odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

- I nie jest rejestrowany przez Cerebrę, czyli nie jest już mutantem.

- Sytuacja jest poważna... - James powiedział patrząc na przesuwające się po niebie chmury.

- Co wywołało Dzień M? Moja magia podpowiada mi, że było to coś bardzo potężnego, coś czego nie da się odwrócić. - spytał Michael.

- Nie możemy tego zdradzić. Nie teraz, gdy sytuacja na świecie jest tak strasznie poważne. - odparł Logan.

- Czyli wiecie?

- Tak, ale jak sam powiedziałeś, tego nie da się odwrócić. Możemy tylko walczyć z konsekwencjami.

Cała drużyna znalazła się w wewnątrz jednego z budynków należących w całości do Departamentu H. Otaczały ich sterylne korytarze oświetlone jasnym światłem padającym z świetlówek wiszących na suficie oraz dziesiątki ludzi ubranych w garnitury, fartuchy laboratoryjne oraz mundury wojskowe. Arclight rozglądała się dookoła patrząc na uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Uśmiechała się. Mammomax spojrzał na nią zagadkowo.

- Myślisz o tym samym co ja? Rozwaleniu tego wszystkiego? Gdybyś się postarała, nawet Polaris i Havok nie mogliby cię powstrzymać.

- I po co miałabym to robić, ty idioto? Nie byłoby z tego żadnego pożytku! Taka ilość wojska przypomina mi o przeszłości. Ja... a może któraś moja kopia, albo oryginał służyła w armii... wspomnienia z tamtego czasu są najbardziej wyraźne. Wszystko inne się zamazuje z każdą kolejną iteracją mojego ciała i umysłu. - Kobieta zamyśliła się. Mammomax, niezadowolony z tego, że Philippa nazwała go idiotą, przeszedł na drugą stronę korytarza o mało nie tratując jakiejś siwej kobiety w fartuchu laboratoryjnym. Lorna nadal była cicha i trzymała się na uboczu. Gambit próbował z nią porozmawiać.

- Co się dzieje? Odkąd wylądowaliśmy starasz się unikać rozmów. - spytał.

- Nic mi nie jest. Mówiłam już, że źle się czuję i boli mnie głowa. Te cholerne lampy jeszcze to potęgują. Chciałabym, żeby to wszystko skończyło się jak najszybciej.

- Może powinnaś zostać w instytucie? Może nie jesteś w stanie uczestniczyć w misji.

- Przecież jestem członkiem tej drużyny, tak jak i ty i cała reszta! - Lorna zdenerwowała się na kolegę.

- Zostaw mnie, proszę. Może po naradzie poczuję się lepiej, to porozmawiamy. - Kobieta zakończyła rozmowę wracając do swej cichej wędrówki przez mocno oświetlony, nieprzyjemny dla niej korytarz. Wkrótce drużyna znalazła się w dużej sali narad. Pomieszczenie było dużo ciemniejsze niż pozostała część bazy a jego centralnym punktem był wielki ekran przedstawiający mapę Kanady oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych. X-Men spotkali tam innych starych znajomych takich jak Puck, Walter Langkowski i Snowbird a także kilku nowszych członków drużyny z którymi nie mieli jeszcze okazji się spotkać, czyli Zuzhę Yu i Majora Mapleleafa. Puck przywitał się z Loganem przedstawiając jednocześnie dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach jako swoją córkę.

- Na szczęście nie jest podobna do ojca. - Wolverine powiedział patrząc na karłowatego mężczyznę.

- A gdzie jest twoja? Chodzą słuchy, że jest tak sama dzika jak jej ojciec. - odparł Eugene.

- Laura nie jest moją córką. To dużo bardziej skomplikowane.

- Ale chroniła cię jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. A może nic takiego się nie stało w waszej sali ćwiczeń?

- Ciekawe skąd to wiesz... - Logan spytał retorycznie zamyślając się.

- Będę musiał uciszyć Northstara... - dodał po chwili.

- Zacznijmy już to po co tu przybyliście. - powiedziała Heather. Kiedy wszyscy członkowie Alpha Flight i X-Men zajęli miejsca na krzesłach stojących wszędzie w ciemnej sali, Guardian przystąpił do omawiania problemów jakie spotkały kanadyjskich super bohaterów.

- Cały świat został dotknięty tajemniczą plagą pozbawiającą mutantów ich zdolności. Także my nie mogliśmy uniknąć jej efektów. Nasi najlepsi, najbardziej obiecujący agenci zostali brutalnie pozbawieni swoich mocy. - W tym samym czasie na ekranie pojawiły się podobizny Murmur, Flexa, Ghost Girl, Radiusa a także Stitch. Po chwili na twarzach wszystkich z nich, za wyjątkiem Ghost Girl pokazały się napisy "Kidnapped". Hudson kontynuował przemowę.

- Kilku z naszych ludzi zostało uprowadzonych. Nie wiadomo przez kogo i w jakim celu, po prostu zniknęli tak jakby ktoś wymazał ich z istnienia. Każdy z członków Alpha Flight ma pod skórą wszyty nadajnik, który działał nawet po tym jak nasi rekruci stali się zwykłymi ludźmi. W tej chwili nie odbieramy sygnałów od Radiusa, Stitch, Flexa i Murmur. Ich sygnały urwały się nagle i niespodziewanie, w przeciągu kilkunastu godzin, dosłownie jeden po drugim.

- Czy możliwe jest, że nie żyją? - spytał Gambit.

- Nie. Ich śmierć także by się zarejestrowała na naszych komputerach. A sygnał po prostu zniknął.

- Może oni sami pozbyli się tych pluskiew. - do rozmowy wtrąciła się Arclight.

- To także braliśmy pod uwagę. Stres po utracie zdolności na pewno zrobił swoje. Ale każda próba uszkodzenia urządzenia zostałaby przez nas wykryta. Nie wykryliśmy niczego, zupełnie niczego. Co więcej zniknęła także Pathway i jej siostra. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że one nie straciły zdolności.

W tym samym momencie zabrzmiał sygnał alarmu. Na monitorze wiszącym za plecami Hudsona pojawiła się mapa Kanady i zaznaczony na czerwono punkt z wielkim wykrzyknikiem. Po chwili na ekranie ukazała się twarz jakiegoś siwego mężczyzny w mundurze.

- Wszyscy Alpha Flight muszą natychmiast stawić się w hangarze. Pojawiło się zagrożenie Omega, powtarzam pojawiło się zagrożenie Omega! - mówił przestraszony mężczyzna.

- Co to oznacza? - spytał Logan podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Kłopoty, ogromne kłopoty... powiedziała Heather.

- Na terenie Alaski pojawił się bardzo niebezpieczny mutant. Przemieszcza się w stronę kanadyjskiej granicy. Wszystkie dotychczasowe próby powstrzymania mutanta okazały się bezskuteczne. Powtarzam wszystkie dotychczasowe próby powstrzymania mutanta okazały się bezskuteczne... Mutant pozostawia za sobą pas zniszczeń, nie udało się ustalić liczby ofiar... - mówiły równocześnie trzy osoby, których twarze ukazały się na ekranie.

- Jeśli to mutant, to także nasza sprawa. X-Men pomogą twojej drużynie powstrzymać mutanta. - Havok oznajmił patrząc na wszystkich zgromadzonych członków swojej grupy.

- Wy także! - dodał spoglądając na Arclight i Mammomaxa stojących na uboczu.

- Pewnie, mam ochotę bardzo mocno komuś przywalić. - odparł człowiek o wyglądzie słonia.

- Dziękuję. Sądząc po raportach nadchodzących z Alaski będziemy potrzebować każdej pary rąk do pomocy. - James powiedział uśmiechając się. Zaraz po tym odwrócił się do pozostałych bohaterów z Alpha Flight.

- Nie ma czasu na zebranie reszty grupy. Wylatujemy natychmiast. Właśnie powiadomiono mnie przez radio, że ostatnia barykada amerykańskiej policji została doszczętnie zniszczona przez mutanta. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie przeżył.

- Ile? - spytał Logan.

- Około 35 ludzi, może dużo więcej. - poinformował Guardian.

- Musimy go powstrzymać za wszelką cenę. I pamiętajcie, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na bycie delikatnymi. On nie może dojść do żadnego większego miasta, bo będziemy mieli masakrę na skalę światową.

- Doskonale rozumiem o co ci chodzi. - powiedział Gambit jednocześnie patrząc w stronę dwóch kryminalistów. Alpha Flight opuściła pokój, podobnie jak część grupy mutantów. Remy zwrócił się do Phillipy.

- Jeśli ktokolwiek z nas będzie zagrożony, możesz działać tak jakbyś nie miała żadnych ograniczeń. Masz zupełnie wolną rękę w starciu z tym gnojem.

- I tak nie zamierzałam być delikatna. Męczy mnie powstrzymywanie się przed działaniem przeciwko wam. - odparła kobieta.

- Masz okazję spożytkować swą nienawiść w słusznym celu. - oznajmił Remy wychodząc przez uchylone drzwi.

Dark Beast przywiązał Callisto do łóżka używając grubych, czarnych pasów i zakneblował jej usta. Spojrzał na jej twarz uśmiechając się.

- Moi ludzie doskonale przygotowali cię do eksperymentu, ale muszą podjąć odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa. Nie wiadomo jak moja terapia na ciebie zadziała. Muszę spodziewać się najgorszego. To co zamierzam ci zrobić może okazać się zbawieniem dla nas wszystkich. Może będziesz pierwszą osobą u której odwrócę efekty działania Dnia M. Powinnaś czuć się zaszczycona! - McCoy zbliżył się do dziwacznej aparatury a po chwili wyjął z niej strzykawkę z jakąś zieloną substancją.

- Moja formuła nie jest doskonała. Nie miałem czasu na jej dokończenie. Możesz zachorować, nawet umrzeć w strasznych męczarniach, ale wiesz kto będzie winny? Twoi znajomi, X-Men! Bo to ich pojawienie się przerwało moje obliczenia, przez ich interwencję musiałem przejść do testów praktycznych. Wiem, że moje Sentinele nie powstrzymają ich na długo. To kupa złomu nad którą także nie miałem czasu popracować! Ale czas jaki zajmie im ich pokonanie będę mógł wykorzystać na moje testy, najpierw na tobie a później na twoich młodych przyjaciołach!

Tymczasem na zewnątrz X-Men walczyli z śmiercionośnymi maszynami bojowymi. Cyclops strzelał promieniami optycznymi do nóg pająkowatego robota a Colossus uderzał w potężne nogi ogromnego humanoidalnego Sentinela kierującego swą dłoń w kierunku Emmy i pozostałych mutantów. Fever Pitch wzbił się wysoko w powietrze a chwilę później zaatakował dwa stalowe monstra strumieniami czerwonego płomienia. Karima także włączyła się do walki, pomimo tego, że jej systemy nie wróciły jeszcze do stuprocentowej sprawności. Kitty przybrała niematerialną formę a później pobiegła w kierunku robota z którym walczył Piotr. Fazując przez układy elektromechaniczne jego nogi sprawiła, że maszyna zachwiała się a później przewróciła ulegając sile Rasputina. Scott zwrócił się do Amelii.

- Amelia, weź ze sobą Hanka i spróbujcie dostać się do środka. Widziałem kratki wentylacyjne, w gazowej formie nie powinny stanowić dla ciebie żadnej przeszkody.

- Scott, a co z wami?

- Poradzimy sobie. To chyba najgorsze roboty z jakimi kiedykolwiek walczyliśmy. - odparł mężczyzna. Rudowłosa podeszła do Beasta.

- Doktorze McCoy...

- Dobrze, idziemy tam. Mam nadzieję, że twoje teleportacja jest bardziej przyjemna niż skoki Kurta.

- Mój gaz jest bezwonny. - Amelia powiedziała śmiejąc się.

Erik patrzył na grupę mutantów walczącą zaciekle z mechanicznymi przeciwnikami. Był wściekły a jego dłonie same zwinęły się w pięści.

- Jeszcze niedawno zakończyłbym tą farsę jedną myślą. A teraz... kim się stałem... - mówił sam do siebie.

Beast i Voght zamienieni w obłok białego gazu dostali się do wnętrza podziemnego bunkra. Wkrótce okazało się, że wentylacja prowadziła prosto do laboratorium złej wersji Beast z równoległej rzeczywistości. Amelia bardzo szybko zmaterializowała się razem z włochatym pasażerem. Dark Beast uśmiechnął się widząc swój odpowiednik ze świata 616.

- Ach, świetnie się składa, że świadkiem mojego sukcesu będzie ktoś, kto potrafi zrozumieć wagę mojej pracy. - powiedział zbliżając strzykawkę do szyi półprzytomnej Callisto.

- Co robisz! - Henry krzyknął szykując się do ataku.

- Zaczekaj! Jestem pewien, że nie chcesz mi teraz przerywać!

- Skąd ta pewność! Porwałeś ludzi, zraniłeś jedną z moich przyjaciółek. Nasłałeś na moją drużynę Sentinele. Nie mam mowy, abyś uniknął odpowiedzialności.

- Za chwilę dokonam pierwszej próby specyfiku nad którym pracowałem od wielu tygodni. Możesz rzucić się na mnie jak jakiś barbarzyńca i przez chwilę będziemy gryźć się i drapać jak wielkie koty a może i twoja ruda znajoma do nas dołączy. Ale to nie jest jedyne rozwiązanie! W zamian proponuje usiąść wygodnie i obserwować jak mój geniusz odwraca efekt Dnia M! - Mroczny McCoy powiedział będąc przekonanym, że Beast nie będzie mógł przerwać jego chwili triumfu.

W opuszczonej rezydencji Mistrza Magnetyzmu samotna osoba była świadkiem walki przebiegającej w oddali, w zniszczonym mieście. Wicked stała na balkonie obserwując rozbłyski promieni optycznych Cyclopsa i strumieni ognia generowanych przez niezwykłą fizjologię Fever Pitcha, nasłuchując odgłosów uderzeń organicznej stali o zardzewiały metal i dźwięku wyładowań energetycznych kobiety cyborga. Dziewczyna miała założony hełm Magneto, który chronił ją przed telepatycznym wykryciem przez Emmę Frost. Był to prezent, który przekazał jej były władca wyspiarskiego państwa. Myślała tylko o tym, aby starcie się skończyło, obojętne z jakim skutkiem. Chciała, aby intruzi wreszcie opuścili jej ojczyznę, aby znów mogła być sama ze swoimi myślami i duchami wszystkich tych którzy zginęli. Wiedziała, że było to niemożliwe a każda myśl o tym, że już do końca życia będzie miała zupełną ciszę w głowie sprawiał, że nachodziły ją myśli samobójcze. Pomimo braku jakichkolwiek nadludzkich zdolności dziewczyna intuicyjnie przeczuwała, że wkrótce miało wydarzyć się coś zupełnie niezwykłego.


End file.
